El encargo
by yum-chen-mo
Summary: Y lo único que queda es aprender a convivir con el dolor de la ausencia, porque el pasado no cambia y lo perdido no se volverá a encontrar Yaoi Shaka&Mu. Capítulo Final
1. De magos, hechiceros y otras yerbas

_De brujos, hechiceros, magos y otras yerbas.  
_  
Una sombra en las tinieblas de la noche. Las pisadas resonaban en los adoquines de las calles desiertas. El viento del reciente invierno agitaba la negra capa que caía hasta los tobillos. Caminaba presuroso y de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar hacia atrás, como si temiera ser visto por ojos indeseados.  
Se adentró en una callejuela oscura de casas bajas y pobres.  
Se detuvo frente a una de ellas y dio un violento golpe con el llamador de la puerta, la cual se abrió al momento, como impulsada por una fuerza extraña. Cuando traspasó el umbral, se cerró tras él. No había nadie.

La habitación en penumbras, solo dejaba ver las altas bibliotecas colmadas de viejos libros.  
Empezó a caminar por el lugar, ensimismado en siniestros y turbios pensamientos, hasta que escuchó una voz fría e inexpresiva

-Asique has venido a cobrarte el favor que me hiciste-

Un violento temblor le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Se estremeció y un sudor frío le corrió por el cuerpo, pues lo que veía era sólo la cabeza de una mujer suspendida en el aire que lo miraba sonriendo perversamente.  
Con un esfuerzo de voluntad logró controlarse, la oscuridad engañaba sus sentidos. Recuperando su habitual naturaleza, la miró con arrogancia y dijo:

-Así es. Espero que seas tan buena como pregonas-

Ella no respondió, se dio vuelta y encaminóse hacia el interior de la casa. El joven la siguió hasta la habitación contigua.  
No había mucho allí, algunas estanterías con frascos llenos de líquidos de diferentes colores, hierbas y otras cosas que el no pudo reconocer.  
En el centro, una mesa redonda cubierta por un mantel negro y un mazo de cartas.  
La mujer tomó asiento y lo instó para que hiciera lo mismo frente a ella. Tomó la baraja y mezcló las cartas. Luego fijó sus ojos en los de él y con voz serena dijo:

-¿ y qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?-

-Algo simple para alguien como tu: quitar del camino una piedra que molesta- respondió y sus ojos brillaron con una expresión de malicia.

-Ya veo...Corta con la mano izquierda- le indicó poniendo el mazo en el medio de la mesa.

Así lo hizo. Ella tomó una mitad, y uniéndola con la otra distribuyó las cartas formando un circulo en cuyo centro colocó dos más en forma de cruz.

-Esta clase de trabajos son muy arriesgados para quienes los realizan y lo solicitan. Estás jugando con fuerzas que desconoces. Fuerzas terriblemente poderosas más antiguas que el universo. Nosotros estamos sujetos a ellas y tratar de controlarlas es asegurarse el final más espantoso. Si haces esto no habrá marcha atrás ¿estás conciente, no es así?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica, todo aquello sonó a sus oídos como un cuento de hadas. Esas amenazas no eran para el, quizás sí para los mortales comunes, acostumbrados a temer a lo desconocido, pero no para él, uno de los elegidos.

La sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, y fue reemplazada por un gesto de disgusto ¿acaso ella se estaba negando a cumplir con lo que le pedía?

-Si tratas de asustarme, déjame decirte que no lo consigues. Yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie. No quiero tus consejos ni me interesa esa historia ridícula que me has contado. No tienes ni la menor idea de con quien estas hablando. Yo he peleado en el mismo infierno ¿piensas que le puedo temer a algo? No me hagas perder más tiempo, yo no te pedí que leyeras las cartas. Ya sabes lo que necesito y lo quiero ahora!- respondió mirándola con desprecio y bastante exaltado. Ella no se inmutó. Dio vuelta las cartas en una sucesión, dejando las del medio boca abajo. Subió sus ojos negros hasta encontrar los de él. Había mucho nerviosismo y ansias en el azulino.

-Las cartas enseñan lo que esta escrito, si hemos de cambiar el futuro, primero debemos conocerlo¿no te parece¿En cuanto tiempo quieres el trabajo terminado?-

-Lo más rápido posible.¿Para qué me preguntas eso¿Qué no te lo he dicho ya? Dime de una vez lo que lees!-

-La impaciencia no es buena consejera, amigo mío. Todo a su tiempo, así se disfruta más de los triunfos...-

La mujer volvió su mirada hacia las cartas y su rostro se puso pálido como el de un muerto que acaba de salir de su tumba. Un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo

-¿Qué clase de criatura es la que tratas de eliminar?-sus manos temblaban de espanto.

-No entiendo tu pregunta! Es un hombre ¿qué más podría ser? Un hombre que odio con todas mis fuerzas. El ser más despreciable que conozco-dijo con furia, llenando la habitación con su voz.

-No, no es un hombre. El Tiempo no lo siente, la Muerte no lo conoce. ¿Qué clase de criatura es?- volvió a preguntar con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y evidentemente asustada.

El otro no se movió, la miró impávido y le dijo:

-Vamos a lo importante, bruja. ¿Para cuando el trabajo? Si no es hombre, es un ser maldito y estaríamos haciendo un favor a la humanidad al quitarlo ¿no lo crees?- y rió con sarcasmo.

La mujer vio entonces que no habría arrepentimientos por parte del joven que tenía enfrente. Y ella , al fin y al cabo, debía cumplir con lo prometido. Sabiendo que las consecuencias de sus acciones serían nefastas.

-Para empezar, es necesario que pueda contar con un objeto personal de esa persona.-

El chico sonrió con mofa-- Eres tan predecible, eso ya me lo esperaba. ¿Esto sirve?- dijo sacando de su bolsillo una cinta de raso blanca.


	2. Formas de amar

**Capitulo segundo: Formas de amar**

_Sueños de Muerte_

_te rondarán_

_Ni en la vigilia_

_Consuelo tendrás_

_Solo el fin_

_anhelarás alcanzar_

Fuego abrasador. Las llamas ascienden en espirales hasta el cielo de sol negro. Ríos de sangre riegan la tierra sembrada de cadáveres con cráneos destrozados y entrañas desgarradas. Carcajadas espantosas de Dioses gigantes con ojos centellantes que hacen estremecer el suelo. Orgullosos, poderosos, perversos. Gritos de terror, alaridos de dolor y llantos de desesperación llenan el aire. Monstruosa visión del ocaso de una civilización, asesinada, aplastada, devastada. Culpable de inteligencias superiores, ignorante de sentimientos mezquinos y ruines.

Rugido de un mar embravecido, que arrasa, inunda, mata.

Raza exterminada, exiliada, condenada. Ignorada, infinitamente triste y desolada. Rehenes de una guerra que no les pertenecía. Descendientes esclavos de una promesa con la esperanza de recuperar algún día el Edén perdido. Sin libertad para decidir más que la otorgada por la diosa dueña de sus vidas. Inocentes, ingenuos, crédulos. Pacientes en extremo. Resignados...

Despertó del transe hallándose postrado en el suelo sostenido por sus brazos y con sus largos cabellos cayendo como cortina a ambos lados de su rostro. Se levantó pálido y agitado. Otra vez aquellos recuerdos que no eran suyos, pero sin embargo tan reales, se hacían presentes. Cada vez más nítidos, más vívidos, más dolorosos. Y él, sin entender porqué acudían a su memoria para atormentarlo.

Suspiró con pesar, ya no sabía qué pensar. Noche tras noche aquellas imágenes se repetían como una eterna pesadilla cuyo resultado final era el insomnio.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, intentando borrar esa angustiante sensación de vacío. Fue entonces que sintió la presencia de quien lograba transportarlo fuera de la realidad. Aquel que amaba más que a su propia vida, tanto que le dolía. Dueño y señor de todos sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa sincera adornó sus labios al evocar su blonda cabellera, sus ojos claros, su rostro esculpido por el más eximio de los artistas. Una verdadera obra de arte, hecha para admirar. Tan majestuoso que a su lado todas las beldades del mundo palidecían.

Caminaba por el pasillo central de aquel templo que conocía casi tan bien como el suyo. Dobló a la izquierda guiado por el cosmos del propietario y se detuvo frente a una gruesa puerta de madera. Por debajo de la misma y por sus rendijas se proyectaba una luz muy potente proveniente del interior que resguardaba.

Golpeó suavemente. Segundos después, la energía se extinguió y la puerta se abrió dando paso a la persona que la generaba. El interior del cuarto quedó sumido en la absoluta oscuridad.

El joven rubio, observó con detenimiento al ser que tenía enfrente: ojos oscilantes entre el verde y el violeta, piel de porcelana, nariz respingada, labios finos y pálidos. Extraordinaria belleza. Belleza sobrehumana, belleza de una criatura fantástica. Sus singulares características así lo hacían parecer.

Sus largos cabellos lilas caían lacios, más allá de sus caderas y terminaban enmarcando su persona entre los seres irreales.

-Has estado todo el día encerrado ahí dentro. Si no vengo a buscarte, te quedarías sin comer. No es conveniente que te esfuerces de ese modo, te ves tan agotado que pareces enfermo.- había preocupación en ese semblante serio de expresión grave.

No tenía como refutar sus palabras. Estaba en lo cierto, había días en los que se sentía tan débil que le resultaba un esfuerzo el solo hecho de levantarse de la cama. Pero de eso, nadie debía enterarse, mucho menos él. Así es que, para restarle importancia, sonrió diciendo:

-Sabes que es mi deber. No puedo posponerlo. Pero te acompañaré si me esperas a que me bañe.-y se encaminó hacia su habitación seguido por el otro.

Una vez, allí eligió una larga túnica blanca, mientras que su compañero tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama, para luego detenerlo, asiéndolo de la muñeca derecha y atrayéndolo hacia su regazo.

La sonrisa del ariano se acentuó aún más, y embelesado delineó el rostro perfecto frente a sí.

-Estás más delg...- labios temblorosos presionados sobre los suyos no lo dejaron terminar.

"_Calla. Calla, por favor. No quiero hablar. No puedo hacerlo"_ Un ruego. Una súplica venida desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-Impresión tuya-dijo separándose apenas de su dulce boca para sentir en seguida los brazos del rubio cerrarse alrededor de su cintura; apretándolo, tanteando sus costillas con las manos.

Sabía que ocultaba algo, pero no estaba en él obligarlo a hablar. Esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta para saber qué lo afligía. Contaba con que sería el primero en enterrarse de lo que ocurría. Mu nunca le había mentido. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

Unió sus bocas en un nuevo beso. Olvidaría el asunto por el momento. Quizás, hasta estuviera equivocado, aunque la realidad mostrara otra cosa a sus ojos.

¿Le creía? Esperaba con todo su corazón que así fuera. No quería inventar alguna explicación para justificar su estado. Al menos no se había pronunciado nuevamente, eso le daba algo de tranquilidad.

No soportaría saberlo preocupado por él. No por algo que seguramente encontraría rápida solución. Porque, no era más que un malestar pasajero, o eso quería creer. Aunque ya llevara más de un mes sufriendo esos dolores inexplicables.

Tiempo. Necesitaba de tiempo para poder hallar la cura a ese misterioso mal que día a día se llevaba algo de su vida; como la marea, que cuando se retira de la playa lo hace lentamente, pero resulta imposible detenerla.

¿Y si todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano?. ¿Y si el fin fuera inevitable?. ¿Y si ese hubiera sido su destino desde siempre?. ¿Qué había hecho de sí mismo y de los otros?.!. ¿Qué había hecho con ese Dios rubio que ahora lo abrazaba? No se perdonaría jamás su egoísmo. Tal vez, este era su castigo por haberse fijado en alguien que no era para él.

Pudo ver claramente en sus violetas ojos llenos de tristeza, lo ciclotímico que su amante se había vuelto. Era tan común verlo cambiar de humor...Podía verse sonriente pero bastaba una mínima distracción para que su mirada se tornara un mar de pena insondable.

Conciente de que no debía mostrar signos de su actual estado, interrumpió la dulce demostración de afecto, con una opresión en el pecho y con voz ahogada dijo:

-Es mejor que me apresure, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.-y con rapidez se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejándole al otro la certeza de que sus temores eran verdaderos.

Sería tan fácil presionarlo para que confesara lo que su alma guardaba, pero lo respetaba demasiado para hacer algo como eso. Sintió su corazón apretado por un aro de hierro. ¿Qué hacer? Un dilema difícil de resolver. Esperar, era la única respuesta que su sabiduría le daba; y lo haría, a pesar de no estar seguro de ello.

Dejó que el agua tibia se llevara el malestar. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba extenuado. Además de que la sola idea de comer le producía náuseas. Pero disimularía, como había hecho todo ese tiempo. Al parecer su cuerpo ya no soportaba los alimentos; y esa terrible sensación de sentirse atravesado por millones de agujas, que lo destrozaban, rasgaban y lastimaban, era cada vez más frecuente.

La angustia lo dominaba nuevamente, siendo incapaz de controlar sus emociones, las dejó fluir.

El salado de sus lágrimas se mezcló con el agua dulce de la ducha.

-X-

Con las manos entrelazadas llegaron al salón principal del Templo Mayor, donde estaba reunida toda la orden de caballeros. Se separaron para cumplimentar a sus camaradas.

Miró con recelo alrededor. Sabía el interés que despertaba en algunos de sus compañeros. Varios se le habían insinuado abiertamente, sin ningún pudor. Tal era el caso de Kanon, que no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hacerle esa clase de ofertas, que en el rubio sólo provocaban ira y repugnancia.

-Shaka de Virgo, siempre tan hermoso- giró hacia donde provenía esa voz que detestaba.

-Kanon...-dijo levantando una ceja y con disgusto.

-Al menos veo que recuerdas mi nombre- y se acercó peligrosamente, extendiendo una mano hacia el rostro del otro.

-Es difícil olvidar a quien te molesta constantemente con su presencia- respondió agarrándolo con fuerza de la muñeca- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no me toques? Con soportarte es más que suficiente.

-Shaka, yo te quiero¿por qué no me brindas la oportunidad de demostrártelo?-era una súplica velada.

-Un ser con el alma corrompida y sucia como la tuya no tiene la menor oportunidad de estar a mi lado. Si en lo único que piensas es en satisfacer tus más bajos instintos. ¿Cómo pretendes que me interese alguien como tú?-

-¿Corrupto y sucio? Cuida tus palabras. No voy a permitir que me insultes. Demasiado hago con escucharte. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Shaka de Virgo?. ¿Acaso tus manos no han recorrido el cuerpo de otro con deseo y lujuria?

-Y tú, no olvides con quien tratas. Además, yo no me revuelco con mi hermano y con todas las prostitutas del pueblo- dijo serio y altivo.

-Dime , tú que te vanaglorias de lo que eres ¿quién es digno de ti?- preguntó y desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los demás conversando- ah! claro, lo olvidaba. "Él". ¿No es así? Me pregunto qué fue lo que le viste. Algo interesante debe tener. Debería comprobarlo por mí mismo. No creo que Mu se niegue- y se relamió los labios sonriendo.

Sus puños se crisparon ante ese comentario mal intencionado. Su rostro se puso lívido de furia, y con voz dulcemente extraña, amenazó- Kanon, no ensucies su nombre con tu voz. No me hagas perder la paciencia.-

-Me das pena¿qué harás cuando descubras que él es tan indigno como todos los demás? Que no es lo que tu crees. Sólo ves de él una ilusión que no es real.-

Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos como si quisiera morderle. Conocía perfectamente a Mu, lo consideraba un ser totalmente puro y lleno de luz, y era por eso que le amaba. Si había alguien destinado para él en ese lugar, definitivamente ese, era el ariano. Entonces, con un tono que hizo que al otro se le erizaran los cabellos, añadió:

-Kanon, eres tan poca cosa, que ni vale la pena que me moleste contigo. Él no es como tú.- y agregó molesto-¡ ya estoy cansado de escucharte!.- Lo empujó levemente, alejándose de allí.

Mu, ajeno a pensamientos siniestros y ojos centellantes llenos de odio, escuchaba distraídamente las palabras de Aldebarán.

Tras fijar sus agudos ojos azules en cada gesto del joven de cabellos dorados, miró hacia donde se encontraba el lemuriano.

"Aun conserva el buen humor¡ pero qué patético! Disfruta de lo poco que te queda"

Se estremeció y esbozó una sonrisa torcida llena de maldad. Triunfante veía el resultado de su plan. Ese, el que debía desaparecer mostraba ya los signos de que la muerte lo ha elegido: rostro pálido, ojos apagados, mirada cansada. No comía y casi no hablaba.

Las cosas marchaban bien, pero demasiado lentas para su gusto, hubiera preferido que todo se resolviese con mayor velocidad. Aunque, por otro lado, de esta forma no se levantaban sospechas de ninguna índole.

-X-

Noche despejada de cielo sin estrellas. No había sido buena idea salir a caminar por el pueblo. Bufó molesto, ahora le esperaba una larga ascensión hasta su templo. De solo pensarlo ya se sentía cansado. Penetró en el primero y la calma que se respiraba ahí dentro lo hizo detenerse un momento, sólo para ver salir de un ala del edificio a su dueño. Su larga túnica, su piel tan blanca como el lienzo que lo vestía, sus cabellos extrañamente sueltos y los rayos de la luna filtrándose, le daban el aspecto de una figura espectral. Todo ese contraste le pareció fascinante y sus ojos no dejaron de observar los movimientos del tibetano.

Al parecer no lo había notado.

Se levantó de la cama, sabiendo que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño. El contacto de sus pies descalzos sobre el frío mármol hizo que por su cuerpo corriera un escalofrío.

Se dirigió hacia la galería central, tal vez salir a caminar le traería el sueño perdido.

Lo vio caminar con paso inseguro, para luego tambalearse y de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos, hubiera caído al piso. Lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

En cada paso que daba sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, hasta que sus piernas ya no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo y la oscuridad se cerró a su alrededor. Semiinconsciente, sintió unos fuertes brazos sostenerlo y escuchó una voz conocida:

-¡Mu!. ¿Te encuentras bien?- se veía tan pálido como un muerto que intenta volver a la vida.

Con un esfuerzo logró centrar su vista en la persona que le hablaba e inseguro y con voz apagada preguntó-¿Milo?-

El azulino asintió para luego sentir cómo el cuerpo del ariano se relajaba entre sus brazos al tiempo que su cabeza caía pesadamente hacia atrás, privado del conocimiento.

-X-

Infinitas gracias a Edrianel y a Tiffy por sus hermosas palabras, voy a tratar de responderles como se merecen en mi perfil.

Muchos besos


	3. Revelaciones

**Capitulo tercero: Revelaciones**

_Signados bajo esta, tu estrella, vemos al mundo pasar frente a nuestros ojos . Siempre cambiante, como una ilusión. Vivimos una realidad casi intangible, fuera de lo de lo real y tan irónicamente dentro, como una quimera. _

_Dime, Hamal, hoy que brillas diferente¿ eres tú el que llama a uno de los tuyos para que abandone este mundo, librándolo de su destino?. ¿Acaso has olvidado que de los nuestros ya pocos quedan?_

_Desde mi alma un clamor desgarrador se eleva: niégame que mis temores son ciertos..._

-¿Ha venido a verte nuevamente?. -la voz de la joven lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí. Es la quinta vez esta semana. Sin contar todas las demás. - su voz estaba desprovista de color.

-Y supongo que habrás mantenido tus palabras¿no es así, Shión?.-

-Athena, él duda de lo que de mi boca escucha. No podré seguir manteniendo esto por mucho más.- dijo con monotonía y sin mirarla.

-Ya no debes preocuparte por eso, está todo preparado para el viaje. No habrá necesidad de seguir mintiendo. -

-Mi señora...no podría reconsiderar el asunto..estoy seguro que...-

-Ya hablamos de esto, Shión.-lo interrumpió molesta- El santuario no es un lugar para caballeros moribundos.-

La frialdad de sus palabras lo estremeció, y apretó el nudo que tenía en la garganta; confirmándole que ellos no eran más que soldados, a los ojos de ella.

Sus pasos alejándose, le hicieron ver que nuevamente se encontraba solo. Allí, en lo alto de ese lugar, tan cerca y tan lejos de esos cuerpos de luz incandescente, que podían revelarle el futuro. Un futuro de pena y angustia, de desolación y muerte.

Y era él, Shión, el que por obediencia o lealtad, cobardía o conformismo, condenaba a uno de los suyos a morir en soledad.

Y es que así lo habían instruido y él, había cometido el mismo error. Pero no había nada más que hacer. Su discípulo moriría de todas formas, las estrellas lo decían; y ella, su diosa lo había escuchado del Oráculo. ¿qué importaba el modo o el lugar?

Suspiró apesadumbrado, mentir, esconder, callar, una mezcla a la que no estaba acostumbrado y que sentía, le envenenaba el alma.

Miró a su constelación, con la tristeza del mundo contenida en sus ojos.

-X-

Depositó con suavidad el liviano cuerpo que traía en sus brazos sobre la cama. Luego recorrió la habitación en busca de algo que devolviera los sentidos a su exagüe compañero. Encontró una botella con alcohol puro y se lo acercó a la nariz.

La oscuridad cedía poco a poco, a medida que su conciencia retornaba .Sus verdes ojos se abrieron y confundido miró a su alrededor. Parpadeó repetidas veces, e inspiró profundamente.

-Vaya susto que me diste. - observó a quien había pronunciado esas palabras, entonces recordó lo sucedido.

Se incorporó en el lecho y susurró:

-Gracias Milo-

El otro sonrió con alivio, realmente se había asustado. No sabía porqué pero no le gustaba nada todo aquello.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto?. Él, que hacía todo lo posible para no alarmar a los demás, se había desmayado en frente de uno de ellos. Podía leer claramente en su semblante la duda. ¿Qué le diría? No pudo meditar demasiado sobre el asunto... un dolor agudo proveniente de su interior le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras sus dedos se aferraban a las sábanas en un intento desesperado por alejarlo.

Frunció el ceño al ver ese rostro delicado descomponerse. Evidentemente algo aquejaba a ese cuerpo que temblaba agitadamente. Sentóse, entonces en la cama y lo tomó de los hombros.

El dolor menguaba, y con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo locamente en su pecho, sintió las manos de Milo asirlo.

Pero en su mente sólo había una idea: disipar ese dolor lacerante. Hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama, pero el agarre de esas manos se intensificó, impidiéndoselo.

No quería enfrentar esos ojos que sabía, lo interrogaban con la mirada, reclamando una explicación que él no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Suavemente se deshizo de sus manos y con paso vacilante se dirigió al gabinete empotrado debajo de la ventana.

Quería preguntar, pero las palabras correctas no acudían a sus labios. Así, es que, consideró más prudente observar todo en absoluto silencio. Lo vio inclinarse y extraer una caja metálica del armario; abrirla y sacar del interior un pequeño tubo de ensayo lleno de un líquido rojo. Para luego beber su contenido. Sumamente intrigado miraba toda la escena sin entender qué sucedía.

Evitando su mirada escrutadora, trató de escabullirse de la habitación., pero el otro no se lo permitió tomándolo con fuerza del brazo.

-Estoy bien, Milo. No tienes que preocuparte.-

-Se lo diré al Patriarca, para que él decida.-

-No hay necesidad de que nadie se entere de lo que me pasa.-

-¿De lo que te pasa?. ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa?-

-De lo que me pasó. - se corrigió rápidamente.

Sonrió. Se sabía observador y perspicaz Nadie podía engañarlo, y menos alguien que no sabía mentir. Estaba dispuesto a enterarse y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

-Si me vas a hacer cómplice de una mentira, al menos creo que merezco saber la verdad.-

Se sintió acorralado, él mismo se había puesto en evidencia y ahora ya no tenía escapatoria. Era inevitable hablar, explicarle para que ese infame secreto quedara como tal. ¿Podía confiar en él? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero no podía arriesgarse, así es que sentándose en la cama, suspiró resignado y dijo:

-Hace algún tiempo que no me siento bien. No es nada serio, sé que lo puedo manejar.-

-¿Un tiempo?. ¿ De cuánto estamos hablando?-

-Casi dos meses-dijo en un susurro.

-¡Dos meses!. Hace dos meses que estás así y dices que nadie lo sabe?-

-Nadie. -

-¿Ni siquiera Shaka?. -

-Nadie. - repitió sordamente

-Y crees que él no se ha dado cuenta?. -

-Él no lo sabe. - respondió sin alterar el tono de su voz

-Me parece increíble. Que no te haya dicho nada no es sinónimo de que no lo sepa. ¿ Acaso crees que no ve? Eres un ingenuo. Puedo asegurarte que tu estado no escapa a sus ojos, como a los de nadie. Tal vez solo esté esperando que tú mismo se lo digas.-

Esas palabras hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco y que la sangre se le helara en las venas. Entonces, todas las actitudes de Shaka tomaron significado en su mente, como si alguien hubiera prendido un interruptor dentro de sí. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había mencionado?. Su decaimiento, sus prolongados silencios. Su falta de apetito. ¡Claro que lo sospechaba!. Era hasta iluso esperar que todo aquello pasara desapercibido. Eran vanos sus intentos de ocultar lo que saltaba a la vista. Sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, y solo deseó despertar de esa espantosa pesadilla.

Pero Milo no había terminado, aún viendo el estado de turbación y confusión de su amigo, preguntó:

-¿y eso?. - posando su mirada en la caja de metal.

Sabía muy bien a qué se refería, y ya no tenía argumentos ni ánimo para negarle nada. Con voz cansada y melancólica respondió:

-Una especie de morfina. Inhibe las reacciones exageradas del sistema nervioso.-

Era sabido por todos, que los integrantes de la Primera Casa Zodiacal eran expertos en el uso de los compuestos químicos y por ende de la alquimia.

Al parecer, Mu estaba usando esos conocimientos.

Pero a los ojos de Milo, no estaban dando el resultado que el ariano deseaba.

No queriendo hostigarlo mucho más, se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Descansa-

-Promete que no contarás nada, por favor- le rogó con angustia.

-No hace falta que les diga, lo que ven con tanta claridad.-dijo con seriedad y salió sin más.

Se escondió detrás de una de las columnas al ver salir al escorpión de la habitación. Escuchar esa conversación no había formado parte de sus planes, pero era la buena providencia la que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Ahora todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente. Así es que, era por eso que aún no se veían lo efectos que él esperaba.

-Vieja inútil, ya conversaremos tu y yo.- y subió las escalinatas tras los pasos del griego.

-X-

_-Shaka¿de nuevo por aquí?. ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece esta vez?-_

_-Patriarca, ya lo sabe. Estoy seguro que usted lo ha notado también .Su cosmo, parece morir todos los días un poco. Quiero saber qué pasa. Dígamelo usted. ¿qué no se da cuenta que le ocurre algo?-_

_-Te lo he dicho ya. Hace tiempo que vienes a mí con esa inquietud. No le puede pasar lo que temes. Él, al igual que yo, carecemos de la mortalidad. Para bien o para mal, esa es nuestra naturaleza-_

_-Sus palabras no me confortan. Lo siento en mi espíritu Su vida se extingue.-_

_-Sácate esos temores de tu corazón que no tienen fundamento.-_

Las mismas palabras. Respuestas semejantes. Igual sensación. No había veracidad en sus dichos. Pero ¿a quién acudir?. Sentía que su alma era presa de una angustia indecible. ¿Por qué no hablar con él directamente, obligarlo a que le dijera qué le sucedía?. Por miedo. Sí, tenía terror de escuchar la verdad de sus labios. Claro que lo había interrogado algunas veces pero desistía al oír sus respuestas. Quería creerle, quería que lo que le decía fuera verdad. Pero ya era demasiado tiempo de esperar, y su paciencia estaba al límite. Nuevamente preguntaría, pero esta vez no aceptaría sus excusas. Aunque tuviera que ser duro y cruel, lo haría hablar.

Se detuvo a contemplarlo. Era realmente hermoso, con sus cabellos de oro. Todo lo que estaba haciendo se justificaba con solo verlo. Sentía que lo amaba con locura, y por amor todo vale .¿no es así?. Hasta deshacerse de alguien que se ha interpuesto en el camino de uno impidiendo que consigamos lo deseado. Él, sólo estaba defendiendo sus más profundos sentimientos. Nadie podría culparlo, después, de sus acciones. Eso, en el caso que se supiera la verdad, pero, estaba seguro, nadie lo sabría nunca.

Sintió su presencia y sus ojos traspasarlo con la mirada. Ya estaba harto de todo aquello ¿es que no había otras personas a quienes molestar?. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para acosarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí a esta hora?. -preguntó haciendo evidente su enojo.

-Solo quería cruzar tu templo. No tienes por qué reaccionar de esa forma. Aunque...te comprendo. No debe ser sencillo saber que tu pareja se está muriendo.-dijo con malicia para encontrarse, luego con una mano de hierro apretando su garganta con fuerza y con un par de ojos azules brillando con furia.

-Repite lo que has dicho, y no quedará de ti, más que tu recuerdo. - amenazó lívido de odio.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal. Sabía que estaba hablando en serio y de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras. Aquella no era la mejor forma de acercarse a él. Ya lo había visto.

-L-lo...sien...to...yo..-logró articular sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Lo soltó con desprecio, viéndolo caer al piso tosiendo desesperado en busca del oxigeno perdido.

-Retira tu asquerosa presencia de mi templo y no vuelvas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. ¿Lo has comprendido?. -

-Yo solo digo lo que todo el mundo ya conoce por propia boca de Mu.

Si no crees en mi, deberías ver que hay en el armario de su habitación.-

Lo miró incrédulo. ¿Podía ser verdad que todos lo supieran menos él?. ¿ Sería capaz, Mu, de ocultárselo solamente a él?. La respuesta era sí. Claro que no le diría nada, y hasta les pediría a los demás absoluto silencio. No era descabellado pensar esa posibilidad. Pálido y sombrío giró emprendiendo el descenso hacia la entrada del santuario. Su corazón latía desesperado y su alma temblaba de ansiedad. Necesitaba explicaciones. Necesitaba, de una vez por todas, saber la verdad.

-X-

_Mil gracias a Edrianel, VirgoChan, DieCiel, ElIzIArIEs y Pilla Doll, por leer y por sus hermosas palabras, lamento no poder contestarles en este lugar, asique por favor, dejenme sus correos para que pueda responderles. _

_Les mando muchos besos!_


	4. Decisiones erróneas

**Capítulo cuarto: Decisiones erróneas.**

_Qué lejos quedaron nuestros sueños, nuestras esperanzas, nuestros deseos. Solo recuerdos de aquello, vestigios de lo que alguna vez veríamos._

_¿ Formaré parte de tus remembranzas¿Me recordarás¿Seguiré vivo en tu memoria?_

Luego de que Milo dejara su casa, él también abandonó su habitación, en procura de recuperar la tan ansiada calma que no encontraba en su espíritu.

Era ya entrada la madrugada, la fría brisa nocturna lo recibió cuando tomó asiento en uno de los escalones, a la entrada de su Templo.

Las tinieblas de la noche parecían no querer dejarlo avanzar, cada paso, cada peldaño que dejaba en el camino, se asemejaban a distancias insondables, casi imposibles de superar, y el corto trayecto se transformaba en infinitas leguas de viaje. Y es que cuando la angustia apresa a corazones oprimidos por la pena y el temor, la carga se hace insoportable de llevar.

Llegó por fin a su destino, respirando agitado y con aflicción.

Mirada perdida en la inmensidad, repleta de la más absoluta tristeza. ¿Habría un modo de volver todo hacia atrás?

Lo sintió ingresar y ensayando una de sus mejores sonrisas, se incorporó para encararlo, preguntándose la razón de su visita a esas altas horas de la noche.

El joven de blondos cabellos lo vio caminar hacia él, observando ese rostro que había adquirido una palidez extrahumana, semejante a la de un ser que se levantase de la tumba, y sintió su corazón estremecerse. Entonces, tuvo la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Lo miró serio e impávido.

-Sígueme. -dijo encaminándose a los aposentos del templo. No era un pedido, más bien una orden. Su voz sonó más autoritaria de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero ya era hora de obtener más que negativas y evasivas de su parte.

La sonrisa murió en sus labios al ver su semblante sombrío y su frío tono de voz. Obedeció sin pronunciarse, le daba una trágica curiosidad las actitudes del hindú.

De espaldas a su interlocutor interrogó con fingida inocencia:

-Tu no me mentirías.¿verdad?-

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Desorientado, demoró unos instantes en responder buscando el origen a todo aquello. Nunca se había dirigido hacia él en ese tono tan duro e inexpresivo. Y él, ya no contaba con la fortaleza necesaria para soportar un enfrentamiento.

-Jamás. - respondió en voz baja, esperando la reacción que no tardó en llegar.

Su interior se conmocionó y en un ademán de violencia inusitada, se dio vuelta con expresión desencajada, que al otro hizo retroceder.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esconderme lo que está pasando?.!. - dijo visiblemente alterado.

Un vértigo le sacudió el cuerpo, y le pareció que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Pero aún así mantúvose impasible. No diría nada. No podía ni quería.

-No sé de lo que hablas.-dijo rogando que el otro le creyese una mentira tan evidente.

Pero no sería así, lo supo al terminar de hablar. Los puños del otro se crisparon y una sonrisa cínica adorno sus labios. Lo vio inclinarse hacia el gabinete, abrirlo con fuerza y extraer la caja de metal.

Sentía que el corazón había suspendido sus latidos.

-Asique no sabes de lo que hablo. Muy bien, entonces explícame qué es esto.-preguntó con amenazadora ironía.

Esperó por una respuesta que no vino. Sus celestes ojos no se apartaron ni por un instante de la figura que tenían delante, que se mantenía rígida y silenciosa, con la mirada clavada en el piso, sin responder a la demanda.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada, y no volvería sobre sus pasos.

-¡RESPONDE!.- increpó en tono colérico.

Su cuerpo tembló ante esa exhortación. ¿Responder?. ¿y qué decir?. ¿ Que sentía a la Muerte llevarse todos los días algo de sí?. ¿ Que los dolores que sufría no se comparaban a las tremendas pesadillas que atormentaban su espíritu por las noches?. ¿ Que eso que sostenía en las manos era lo que le permitía mantenerse en pie?

No. De ninguna manera diría aquello. ¿De qué serviría?. De nada, solo aumentaría su preocupación y su desesperación. Lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo partícipe de algo que no le correspondía.

-Eso...no es nada..-dijo al fin en un susurro.

Debió suponer que aquello no sería nada fácil. Mu parecía dispuesto a mantenerse en silencio, y él ya había perdido la paciencia. Maldijo la determinación que formaba parte del temperamento del ariano.

Sabiendo que lo que haría a continuación causaría una reacción en su amante, y no precisamente buena, pidió en su interior perdón por anticipado.

"_Discúlpame, amor mío, pero esto es por tu bien"_

-Bien, si no es nada, entonces no te importará que haga esto.- y abriendo la caja, donde prolijamente estaban acomodados en forma vertical alrededor de treinta tubos de ensayo llenos de la misteriosa sustancia, la dio vuelta.

Petrificado observó los cristales impactar contra el mármol. El líquido escurriéndose por el piso, manchando de rojo sangre por donde se extendía.

Alegoría de su corazón sangrante y de su alma quebrada.

La sensación de vértigo se intensificó y sintióse morir.

Lo vió palidecer y su respiración acelerarse, pero no alterar en nada su postura.

Y sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Era conciente que había actuado con impetuosidad. Había hecho uso de una rudeza impropia y ahora sentíase culpable por el estado de desolación que había tomado cuenta del tibetano.

Agotado y nervioso, decidido a seguir con la actuación, se le acercó con paso resuelto y levantándole la barbilla para verlo directo a los ojos, dijo lo más firme y serio que pudo:

-Voy a estar en mi Templo por si te decides a hablar. Antes, que ni se te ocurra aparecer por allí. ¿Te quedó claro?.- franqueó el umbral, dejándolo sumido en oscuros pensamientos.

Esa mano tomando su mentón lo obligó a fijar su vista en esos ojos claros que brillaban dolidos y desilusionados, y él se sabía culpable de eso. Entonces, volvió a desear lo que hacía tiempo no pasaba por su mente. Deseó desaparecer de allí, morir en ese instante.

Casi sin aliento, sin fuerzas, agobiado por el terrible peso de la culpa y de la impotencia, cayó de rodillas. Bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

Subió las escaleras, nublada la vista por el dolor y la angustia. No había obtenido respuestas de su boca, pero a veces el silencio es más elocuente que mil palabras. Sólo esperaba que Mu meditara lo ocurrido y acudiera a él con la verdad, porque no quería actuar así. Porque había reprimido la voluntad de abrazarlo y rogarle que le contara. Porque sentía en el alma un vacío espantoso.

-X-

-...Y esa es la razón por la que nuestros plazos se han visto entorpecidos?-

-Sí. ¿Cómo no te percataste con anterioridad de eso?. He sido demasiado paciente contigo. Ahora te conviene arreglar esto.-

-No me amenaces. Yo te dije que no era una persona común y corriente. Y es por eso que no resultó todo como lo pensamos. Pero, puedo asegurarte que lo que está pasando es peor que la propia muerte. Casi un infierno en vida, no solo me he encargado de destruir su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

-La verdad no me interesa, solo quiero que lo apartes de una buena vez.

-Es extraño, al parecer hay otra potencia que va a ayudar a nuestros fines.-

-¿Otra potencia?. ¿ A qué te refieres?- una repentina curiosidad nació dentro del joven de cortos cabellos azules.

-Si, es una mujer muy poderosa. No sé las causas, pero su ayuda precipitará las cosas. Eso, puedo asegurártelo, sin temor a equivocarme.

Es la recta final, sólo habrá que esperar un poco más.-

-Eso espero por tu bien. Esto se está prolongando demasiado. Hubiera sido más rápido y sencillo terminarlo con mis propias manos-

-X-

La luz de la mañana lo encontró aún sentado sobre el frío suelo, con las lágrimas ya secas y la mirada ausente.

Se puso de pie maquinalmente, la mente trastornada, el corazón débil.

Sin tener plena conciencia de lo que hacía pero motivado por un llamado que su ser debía obedecer, hizo uso de sus habilidades innatas, para presentarse ante su Diosa.

Lo vio llegar y arrodillarse frente a ella y supo que sería mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginó.

Se veía muy abatido, y en ese estado las personas son fácilmente manipulables. Obtendría su objetivo sin mucho esfuerzo. Sonrió disimuladamente y se acercó a él. Con voz dulce dijo:

-Caballero dorado de Aries, te he convocado a mí para tratar un tema que me tiene sumamente preocupada.

Mu, se lo que te ocurre, y, desgraciadamente, sé también que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.- silencio. Sabía que debía darle tiempo para que digiriera aquello.

Estremecióse violentamente al oír esas palabras que él no imaginó escuchar, y todas las esperanzas que su alma albergaba, se esfumaron.

Luego, era cierto, no había para él más nada.

Vio en su inmovilidad, una señal para seguir con su monólogo.

-Por ello, como miembro de la orden que eres y para preservar tu rango y dignidad, he resuelto que abandones el Santuario. Te irás acompañado por los Caballeros dorados de Acuario y Cáncer. Si en cinco días a partir de la fecha, no se cumple lo que las estrellas han anunciado, ellos tienen la orden de darte muerte.- Espero nuevamente. Se había extralimitado.

Nada. Ningún movimiento que denotara que la había escuchado. Pero en esa perplejidad lo notó claramente perturbado y confundido.

Entonces agregó falsamente afligida, en un tono dulzón:

-No creas que esto es fácil para mi. Todos ustedes fueron elegidos para la protección del mundo y yo los tengo en muy alta estima. Y esa es la razón por la que he decidido esto.- se inclinó a su altura y acarició su rostro con suavidad, diciendo- No me gustaría ver a uno de mis más altos oficiales en la decadencia, consumiéndose de a poco, muriéndose frente a todos. Inspirando lástima y pena en sus camaradas. Creo, que a ti tampoco te haría mucha gracia. ¿No es más digno y honroso, dejar en los demás el mejor recuerdo de uno? Sé que no te gustaría ver al Caballero de Virgo sufriendo¿no es así? Tu destino ya está escrito, yo sólo te estoy resguardando de sufrimientos innecesarios.

Nadie se enterará de esto, los demás solo sabrán que fueron a cumplir una misión. Y al final, cuando regresen se harán todos los honores que mereces.-

No dijo más. Conforme, sabía que no habría objeciones de su parte. Acataría su mandato sin oponerse, sin cuestionar, sin argumentar, sin hablar. Se levantó, y echando una mirada a un lado de la habitación, abandonó el lugar con paso orgulloso.

Sentía un frío terrible tomarle el cuerpo, el corazón latir desesperado y su alma desfallecer. Y en su dolor y desesperanza, angustia y tristeza, creyó que aquella propuesta era la alternativa correcta. No soportaría ver a ese ser iluminado, afligido y menos saberse responsable de ello.

Y su mente ya no registró lo que siguió. Demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar, sintió los brazos de alguien, que no supo quien era, rodearlo, diciendo palabras que él no escuchó.

Y de la misma manera en que había llegado, se alejó del salón, caminando sin saber muy bien a donde, bajando esas escaleras que ya no volvería a subir jamás.

La mente perturbada, el corazón desfallecido, el alma cansada.

Observaba toda la escena en silencio desde una de las esquinas del recinto. Él, el Patriarca del Santuario, un mero espectador de una escena siniestra. Veíala a ella, como un ave de rapiña, acechando a su presa, apuntando al punto más desprotegido. "Más perversa que el propio demonio", fue la frase que retumbó en su cabeza. Un genio de las tinieblas, que usando el tono más dulce pronunciaba las frases más horrorosas.

Ante esa mirada penetrante y significativa, solo asintió, y luego de verla desaparecer tras la enorme puerta, se acercó a su discípulo. Con verdadero sentir, lo abrazó y con voz quebrada dijo:

-Siento que todo haya sido así. Si tan solo hubiera algo qué hacer, juro que haría hasta lo imposible. ¿Me oyes?. Eres más de lo que yo hubiera podido pedir. Mejor que yo en muchos aspectos. Pero este es tu destino, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, nada puede cambiarlo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?.- buscó su mirada, pero solo encontró un abismo de tristeza. Estaba seguro, ninguna de sus palabras había llegado hasta él. Sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

Liberándolo de sus brazos lo condujo a la salida del salón. No era el momento más indicado para una despedida, aunque aquella fuera la definitiva.

-X-

Con el sabor amargo de quién ha hecho una atrocidad, habíase pasado la noche en vela, pensando una y otra vez sobre lo ocurrido. Preguntándose si había hecho bien, si no tendría que haberse quedado hasta obtener la verdad.

¿Y qué haría si de todas formas la presión ejercida no daba resultado?. Tal vez si se lo hubiera pedido mostrándole lo que en realidad pasaba en su corazón. No había enojo, ni rabia, tan solo miedo y angustia. Miedo de perderlo, porque se había transformado en su razón de vivir, y ese presentimiento funesto que lo torturaba, no dejaba de repetirle que no había más tiempo para ellos.

Entonces, lo sintió llegar y la esperanza se apoderó de su espíritu.

¡Al fin habíase decidido a hablar!. Le contaría aquello que lo afligía y entristecía, y seguramente, entre los dos encontrarían la solución.

Y sus sueños, esos que soñaban juntos no serían ilusiones, se transformarían en una realidad palpable.

Los peldaños quedaban atrás unos tras otros, sin que él siquiera los notara. Su cuerpo movido por la inercia que una mente y un alma destrozados pueden dar.

Adentróse en el siguiente templo sin reparar cuál era, la cabeza baja, la mirada perdida.

Salió a su encuentro, con una mal disimulada alegría, que desapareció al observar ese semblante lívido y sombrío. Casi con temor, se interpuso en su camino, y lo detuvo tomándole de un brazo.

-Todavía espero por tu respuesta. Supongo que habrás venido para eso-

Sólo cuando Shaka le obstaculizó el paso, volvió a su mente la claridad. ¿Cuándo terminaría aquella pesadilla?. ¿Qué horribles actos había cometido para que se lo castigara de aquella forma?

-Me voy...-dijo en un susurro, desviando su mirada hacia la salida del lugar, anhelando poder huir para no enfrentar esos ojos claros.

-¿Qué te vas, dices?. ¿A dónde?- interrogó sorprendido y con dureza, no entendiendo de qué hablaba.

-A una misión...órdenes de Athena...- y trató de liberarse de su mano que aún lo sujetaba. Pero lejos de lograrlo, el agarre se hizo más intenso y se vio acorralado contra una de las columnas.

La impotencia, la desesperación, la desilusión, tomaron cuenta de él. Y esas palabras dichas con esa trágica calma, lo sacaron de quicio. Con fuerza apretó su delgada extremidad y lo empujó hacia una de las columnas.

-Tú no te irás. No puedes. No lo permitiré. No vas a dejarme aquí sin saber que ocurre¿estás entendiendo lo que digo?.-sus ojos brillaban con furia contenida.

Sintió deseos de llorar, de abrazarlo. De decirle que tenía miedo, que no quería morir lejos de él. Que lo último que deseaba ver era su rostro, sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos grandes y claros. Que lo amaba más que a nada, y que lo perdonara por haberlo lastimado.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. No podía ser tan egoísta, no antepondría sus deseos a su deber; y este era evitarle cualquier dolor . "Los que quedan son los que más sufren" gritó su conciencia y con un esfuerzo supremo, logró controlar sus emociones, que estaban a punto de desbordarlo.

-Hablaremos después- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, próximo a desvanecerse.

Deshizo el agarre y recuperando su habitual sangre fría, lo miró altivo y serio.

-Como quieras- dijo agotado de pelear para obtener algo más de él.

Le abrió el camino ignorado lo que ese error traería aparejado. Giró encaminándose hacia los aposentos del templo.

Lágrimas de amor rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas, porque aquella era su despedida. Cuánto dolía, cómo hubiera deseado que todo fuera diferente...

Se alejó del lugar, con el corazón muerto, el alma desgarrada, la Muerte sonriéndole.

-X-

Muchísimas gracias a Edrianel, Pilla Doll y Valsed por sus hermosos reviews, me pone super feliz saber que les esta gustando la historia, espero que los próximos capítulos no las defrauden.

Muchos besos.


	5. El valle de la sombra

**Capítulo Quinto: El valle de la sombra**

_¿Y qué será de nosotros?. ¿ Seguiremos igual?. ¿Dónde iremos?._

_¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?._

Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer al piso, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, temblando su cuerpo entero, rompió en un sollozo sin lágrimas.

Cuánta impotencia sentía en aquellas horas. La desilusión, la decepción de no haber logrado siquiera algo que le diera esperanzas para creer que todo iba a solucionarse.

Y él, no encontraba la salida, no sabía cómo actuar. Ignoraba, sin duda lo peor, pero aún así, en su interior, sentía a la Fatalidad rondándolos.

Entonces, fiel a lo que le había dicho, se puso de pie nuevamente, y ascendió las escalinatas, para impedir su partida.

-X-

- Tu no eres capaz de hacer algo semejante.-

-Es una orden, y nosotros estamos para obedecerlas, Milo. Lo hemos hecho siempre,. ¿qué tiene esto de diferente?.-

-Pero él es un compañero, un igual. Los tiempos cambiaron, nadie es lo que fue y eso lo sabes bien. No vayas. Con Death Mask es suficiente-

-Haré lo que me encargaron, ni más ni menos. Además ¿desde cuando somos libres para decidir qué hacer?. Nunca lo fuimos, y nunca lo seremos. Acéptalo como yo lo hago. ¿Te opondrías tú a una orden suya?.

No diré que me siento complacido por esto, pero tampoco voy a rehusarme. En cuanto a Death Mask, él desconoce parte de la verdad.-

- Camus, y si fuera otro, yo por ejemplo. ¿qué harías?.-

-Si fueras tú, entonces, Athena no me lo hubiera pedido. Ella sabe bien con quienes cuenta para realizar cierto tipo de trabajos. Es por eso que a Cáncer no le ha dicho sobre la ejecución de Mu. Sabe muy bien de su falta de escrúpulos y que se negaría a esperar el tiempo establecido. –

-Te conozco, y sé que aunque no lo parezca, esto te asusta. Sé que no quieres hacerlo.-

-Basta. No tiene sentido seguir hablando. Se acerca la hora en que debemos irnos. Death Mask está llegando. ¿Dónde está Mu?. Ya debería estar aquí-

-X-

Caminaba lentamente, extenuados el cuerpo y el alma. Acercándose en cada paso a su destino, la desesperanza adueñándose de sus pensamientos. Sombrías nubes cubriendo su mente. Mirada vacía, mar de infinita tristeza.

-Hey, amigo!. Ahora ya ni saludas?. Me enteré que se van de misión,. ¿se puede saber a dónde?.-

Esa voz conocida lo volvió nuevamente a la realidad. Aldebarán, uno de sus camaradas más queridos se hallaba a escasos pasos de él.

Y al fin, las sensaciones que tenía acumuladas en el pecho, se hicieron sentir.

Porque cuando a un recipiente se lo llena de más, tarde o temprano el contenido lo rebalsa

Demasiadas emociones vividas para un corazón frágil.

Sintióse descompuesto, la cabeza girar, el suelo temblar. Extendió un brazo buscando soporte en una de las columnas cercanas. Le costaba respirar.

No recordaba haberlo visto jamás con esa palidez cadavérica, ni con ese mirar desprovisto de luz. Parecíale estar en presencia de otro ser. Y al verlo vacilar, acortó la distancia y lo ayudó a tomar asiento en uno de los escalones a la salida de ese templo.

-No te ves bien, amigo mío. ¿Qué ha pasado?.-

Sonrió débilmente, cansado de callar, incapaz de controlarse. Con la sensación de estar inmerso en otra realidad, queriendo despertar, pensando que aquello no era más que un espantoso y terrible sueño.

Pero entonces, la lucidez volvía y la realidad se le presentaba con toda su crueldad. La desolación apresando su alma, el desaliento su corazón.

La Muerte, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

-Aldebarán,. ¿has deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas?.- preguntó con voz dulce y melancólica., poniéndose de pie, su mirada fija en la nada.

-¿Cómo?.- dijo extrañado y sorprendido.

-No te imaginas las veces que lo deseé, allí en la soledad, viéndola pasar orgullosa a mi lado, ignorándome. Queriendo que al menos me mirara para saber que ella vendría también por mí. Que yo no era diferente.

Podía imaginarla llevándose a los que se hallaban a mi alrededor, a ustedes. No niego que intenté provocarla, varias veces, pero algo me lo impedía, quizás mi cobardía.

Y ahora, que por fin ha reparado en mi existencia, solo quiero un poco más de tiempo. ¿Por qué Aldebarán?. ¿Por qué los seres humanos somos tan contradictorios?.-y sus piernas se doblaron dejándolo caer sobre uno de los escalones. Nuevamente su mente extraviada.

No entendía de qué hablaba, pero sabía que aunque había mencionado su nombre, aquellas palabras no iban dirigidas a él; y sabía también que no esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

Lo sentía tan desahuciado, tan confundido y trastornado, que le inspiró compasión. Más aún al verlo caer de rodillas derrotado y sin aliento.

Sus robustos brazos atrajeron el delgado cuerpo del ariano en un abrazo, sintiéndolo temblar convulsivamente.

-.¿Qué ha pasado?.- volvió a preguntar-.¿Acaso tiene esto tiene que ver con la misión?.-

-No volveré-susurró sin oír la pegunta que le había hecho.

Inseguro de lo que había escuchado, preguntó.

-.¿Qué dices?.- Mu parecía delirar.

-Estoy muriendo, Aldebarán.-

-.¿Muriendo?. Pero si tu... tu no puedes...-

-Algo falló. Porque es así .¿verdad?. Siempre hay una excepción a la regla. Moriré allí.- los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el alma sangrando.

-No, no puede ser. Debe haber un error...y Shaka!. ¿Shaka lo sabe?.-

-¡No!. ¿Cómo crees que puedo ser capaz de decirle algo así?. Él esta enfadado. Y yo...prefiero su desprecio a sus lágrimas. No soporto saber que lo he dañado. Me odio tanto por causarle sufrimientos que él no merece. - dijo con voz ahogada, estremecido su cuerpo por la emoción contenida. Lágrimas amargas surcando su rostro.

-Shaka jamás podrá odiarte. Debes decírselo. Él tiene derecho a saberlo.-dijo en un suave reproche.

-Tú no entiendes, he sido tan egoísta . No puedo lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo he hecho. No puedo...-

-Qué cosas dices!. No estás pensando correctamente. Eres incapaz de dañar a alguien, mucho menos a él.-

-Ya lo hice. Desde que tuve la osadía de fijarme en él...y este...este es mi castigo. Pero Shaka no es culpable. No quiero que sufra por mi causa. Solo me gustaría saber que estará bien, que no sentirá mi ausencia, que no llorará mi partida.- palabras dichas entre lágrimas de un alma inocente y pura que ha sido herida. Infinito dolor de un corazón destruido por la angustia.

-Mu, todo esto me parece increíble...Y el Patriarca,. ¿Y Athena?. ¿qué dicen?.-

La pregunta se perdió en un recóndito lugar de la mente del lemuriano que sumido en el abismo de sus pensamientos, no tuvo ni fuerzas ni ánimos para responder.

-Es tarde...Están esperándome. -dijo, levantando sus apagados ojos violetas hacia el rostro del otro. La indiferencia tomando cuenta de su fisonomía y de su espíritu.

Con movimientos casi inconscientes, levantóse y luego de recibir un fuerte abrazo de su compañero, siguió el descenso. Entregado a lo que le aguardaba.

Y es que cuando no queda más nada que esperar, cuando la esperanza abandona el corazón, nos asemejamos a muertos en vida.

-X-

Ahí se encontraba, requiriendo una respuesta. ¡Qué irritante era todo aquello!. ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptaba las cosas como ella las había dispuesto?.

Pero ella era prudente, no era conveniente que supiera toda la verdad. No quería una sublevación en sus tropas. Además de que este en especial, era una de las piezas más importantes con que contaba. No se arriesgaría a enfrentarse con él.

Afablemente le sonrió, como solo sonríen los ángeles de las tinieblas.

-Shaka, Shaka. Te preocupas por nada. No entiendo porqué que me pides que el Caballero de Aries no realice este viaje. Él tiene obligaciones como todos los demás, y a no ser que exista una razón valedera, no voy a eximirlo de sus tareas.-

-Athena, sé que tú también lo has sentido. Algo le ocurre, él no se encuentra bien. Por favor, desiste de tu idea. Hay otros que pueden reemplazarlo en su labor.-

-.¿De nuevo con eso?. Shaka, te lo ha dicho Shión y te lo confirmo yo. El Caballero de Aries está en perfectas condiciones. No sé de dónde sacas esa impresión. ¿Crees que de no ser así, yo lo expondría?. ¿Piensas eso de mí?.- Su voz sonaba triste y dolida.

¿Podía ser capaz, esa dulce muchacha de jugar con la vida de uno de ellos?. Era la reencarnación de Athena, diosa de la Sabiduría, que velaba por la paz del mundo y que amaba a los hombres. No, claro que no haría algo así.

Pero entonces,. ¿por qué esa espantosa sensación de muerte?. ¿qué era aquello tan terrible que los ojos violetas de su amado escondían?.

Que fácil resultaba manejarlos. Todos ellos, hombres con poderes extraordinarios, reducidos a nada si ella así lo deseaba. Eso la hacía sentir poderosa, importante y augusta. Porque después de todo, ella era Athena, una diosa, y los humanos, solo están para obedecerlos.

-Estarán lejos del Santuario por unos pocos días, si eso te tranquiliza. Te aseguro que volverán sanos y salvos. ¿Confías en mi?.-

Sólo le restó asentir con la cabeza. Un imperceptible movimiento que confirmaba que le creía, o de eso quería convencerse. Porque no podía ser factible que su viva imaginación inventara todo aquello. Era real la extrema delgadez del ariano, así, como su palidez y decaimiento.

Se le acercó no queriendo prolongar más tiempo esa absurda conversación que ya empezaba a fastidiarla. Posando una mano en su hombro, dijo:

-Shaka, los sentimientos nos hacen débiles. Es una lástima que te hayas enamorado. No tomes a mal lo que digo, es solo que creo que te preocupas demasiado por Mu. Él sabe lo que hace. No olvides mis palabras. Aceptó esta misión por propia voluntad.

Si eso es todo, te pido que me disculpes, pero entenderás que tengo otros asuntos que atender.-

Otro intento frustrado, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había querido averiguar, no obteniendo nada.

Respiró profundo sintiendo que perdería el juicio de seguir así. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de ese modo? Si tan solo Mu no guardara silencio.¿Por qué callaba?. ¿Qué secreto ocultaba?.

-X-

Mente confusa que se niega a sentir. Imágenes abstractas, de líneas difusas. Escena borrosa de una despedida, del abordaje a un helicóptero.

¿Viaje de horas, minutos, días?. Él no lo sabía. ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?. En un lugar, de algún lugar.

El gélido viento golpeó contra su rostro y estremeció todo su cuerpo, haciendo que tomara conciencia del paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Manto de nieve tapando el suelo, árboles desnudos cubiertos de escarcha. Y más adelante, una casa. Solitaria vivienda de medianas dimensiones. Ninguna otra que le hiciera compañía. Cementerio que lo tendría de huésped.

Con pasos de autómata seguía a sus compañeros, sus camaradas, sus verdugos. Y al llegar frente a esa cabaña, parecióle estar viendo un mausoleo, cuyo epitafio tenía grabado su nombre.

-X-

Mil gracias por sus palabras a Edrianel (te quiero mucho!) a Pilla Doll, a VirgoChan (obrigada) y a ElIzI ArIEs. Es un gran placer para mi saber que están disfrutando de la historia!

Espero que lo que viene les guste también. Muchos besos


	6. La muerte

Capitulo sexto: La Muerte

_Cómo quisiera que estuvieses aquí. Para decirte que lamento no haber sido más para ti. Que te extrañaré a donde quiera que vaya. ¿Podrás perdonarme?. ¿Me recordarás con una sonrisa?._

Pasaron horas semejantes a otras, minutos lentos. Habíase acomodado en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Acurrucado, la vista fija, miraba sin ver las llamas que crepitaban en el hogar. Indiferente a su entorno. ¿Qué oscuras nubes cubrían su mente?  
Insensible a todo, temblaba, con la cabeza ardiendo y el corazón oprimido por la angustia.  
¿ Era él, el que se encontraba en aquel sitio?. ¿Era él, el que había pasado toda la noche en esa misma posición? ¿Era él, el que aguardaba la ejecución de su sentencia?.  
Ya no le importaba. Lo único que ahora deseaba era que aquello fuera lo más rápido posible. Sólo quería descansar.

Parecía león enjaulado, caminando de aquí para allá. No entendía qué clase de misión debían cumplir, encerrados allí, en ese solitario paraje.

Solamente había transcurrido un día y ya odiaba ese lugar. Y ni qué hablar de la compañía, el ariano parecía haberse quedado mudo y Acuario...con él nunca tuvo mucho acercamiento. Realmente estaba muy molesto.  
Se sentó en otro sofá y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, observó con detenimiento al tibetano. Esos cabellos lacios cayendo sobre sus hombros, cubriéndole los brazos, los ojos sin vida, y su inmovilidad, le daban la apariencia de una estatua de cera. No tenía la belleza exuberante de Afrodita, pero era ciertamente hermoso. Y él, estaba aburrido... Sonrió maliciosamente y se le acercó.

-.¿No vas moverte de ahí?. ¿En qué piensas?.- preguntó, pero nadie respondió.

Y a él nadie lo ignoraba, por eso, lo tomó con fuerza de una de sus muñecas y de un tirón lo puso de pie. Consiguiendo que sus ojos recuperaran un poco de vida por la sorpresa.

Ni siquiera la agresión que había sufrido, ameritó un quejido de su parte. Nada. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios. Tampoco se resistió, cuando los poderosos brazos del italiano rodearon su cuerpo.

-¿No vas a hablar?. ¿Te quedaste mudo o sordo?.- dijo con mofa, haciendo más estrecho el abrazo, sintiendo cuán delgado estaba.- Vamos a divertirnos un poco. ¿qué te parece?. Tu también puedes participar, francés.-

Camus, apoyado contra una de las paredes, de brazos cruzados observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-Si estás tan desocupado, Death Mask busca algo para entretenerte y déjanos en paz.-

El italiano sonrió ante esa respuesta y miró curioso al ariano que nuevamente se había sumido en el abismo de sus pensamientos, absorto del mundo.  
Liberó a su presa para encarar al acuariano, con gesto feroz.

-Tú, sabes el porqué de nuestra estadía aquí, ¡y quiero que me lo digas ahora!.-

-Sé lo mismo que tú, no entiendo qué quieres que te diga.-respondió con calma y frialdad. Nadie sospecharía que mentía.  
Pero la explicación no convenció al italiano, que fuera de sí, gritó:

-.¡¡¡Mientes!!! Puedo verlo. A mi no me engañas. De lo contrario no estarías tan tranquilo. No hay razón para que estemos encerrados en este lugar aislados como si estuviésemos en cuarentena.¡¡¡Habla de una maldita vez!!!.-

¿Por qué mentir?. En realidad él no creía que Death Mask intentara algo contra Mu. No vio el sentido de seguir ocultándole la verdad, así es que suspirando, dijo.

-Es cierto, hay algo más... El verdadero propósito de nuestra venida aquí es velar por Mu.-

-¿Cuidar a Mu?. ¡¡¡Yo no soy una enfermera!!!-

-¿Enfermera? Mas bien su asesino diría yo. No me has entendido, debemos cuidar que Mu muera. -

-¿De qué demonios hablas?.- preguntó y fijó su mirada en el lemuriano que sentado, había vuelto a la posición inicial y escuchaba sin oír lo que los otros hablaban.

-Mu está gravemente enfermo, y Athena ha ordenado que nos encarguemos de su muerte. Pero para eso debemos esperar tres días más.- explicó con abismante tranquilidad.

Quizás sintió en el alma alguna compasión o tal vez el hecho de verlo tan indefenso o simplemente saber que cualquiera podría estar ocupando ese lugar, pero algo en su interior se rebeló. No supo bien porqué, pero no le agradó en lo absoluto lo que se había dispuesto.

-Vaya, vaya. Ahora entiendo porqué te eligió a ti. Eres peor que yo.- dijo asombrado, para después agregar. - Pero a mí nadie me maneja de esa forma. ¿Por qué no me dijo las cosas como eran?.-

-La respuesta es fácil, no confía en ti.-

-Y tiene razón, si ella no es capaz de decirme la verdad, entonces yo no voy a obedecer sus órdenes.-

-¿Qué dices?. ¿Te has vuelto loco?.-

-Lo que oyes, yo me largo. No pienso quedarme ni un segundo más aquí. Tu puedes ocuparte solo del honroso trabajo...- y se dirigió a su cuarto seguido por Camus. Allí tomó lo que consideró necesario para enfrentar las bajas temperaturas.

-Afuera nieva, está oscureciendo y no tenemos la menor idea del lugar dónde estamos. Te perderás, jamás podrás llegar a Grecia. Y en el mejor de los casos morirás congelado. Estás mal si piensas irte en estas condiciones.-

-¿Crees que me importa lo que dices?. Llegaré al Santuario para contarles a todos de la maravillosa tarea que Athena nos encomendó. Me parece que no les va a gustar nada la noticia.-luego se detuvo frente al ariano y levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla, dijo:

-No te mueras hasta que vengan por ti.- y abrió la puerta, para escuchar la voz del francés diciendo:

-Al noreste creo que pude ver una ruta, no lo sé con seguridad. Tal vez puedas encontrar a alguien que te ayude.-y el italiano cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-X-

Tres días y no había noticias de ellos, y él sentía sus nervios a flor de piel. Lo enloquecía ese silencio que se había instalado en el recinto. Un silencio paradójicamente elocuente que gritaba que allí sucedería una desgracia.  
Athena no había querido recibirlo alegando tener otros asuntos en que ocuparse; y el Patriarca....aseguraba desconocer el lugar donde estaban.  
Demasiadas verdades ocultas, mentiras difíciles de sostener, cuando la hora se acerca y la realidad se muestra tal cual es.

Una reunión. No sabía la razón para que se llevara a cabo en una de las catacumbas del templo de Tauro. Parecía ser un encuentro secreto, del que no podían ser partícipes las más altas autoridades. Cuando él se presentó no faltaba nadie. De algún modo no le sorprendió la ausencia del Caballero de Libra, mano derecha del Patriarca.

Milo lo recibió con gesto solemne. Se podía respirar la inquietud y la intranquilidad en esos hombres. El ambiente cargado de lúgubre impresión.  
Miró a su alrededor y pasó una mano temblorosa por sus rubios cabellos.

estamos todos.- escuchó hablar a Aldebarán.

-Sí, puedo verlo.-

Todos giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese tono grave de voz.  
En un rincón oscuro de la sala estaba, apoyado contra la pared, Death Mask, sonriendo burlón ante la cara de sus compañeros.

-Qué bien que se alegren de verme.-

-.¿Death Mask?. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ y Camus?. ¿Y Mu?. –las palabras salieron atropelladas de la boca del escorpión que buscaba con la mirada a los ausentes.

-El francés está bien, supongo.- respondió seco y arrogante.

-Y Mu?. ¿Dónde está Mu?.-Sin poder contener su angustia y preocupación, el hindú, repitió la pregunta del griego, en un ademán desesperado.

-Vivo, o al menos lo estaba cuando yo deje la casa, y de eso hace más de dos días.-

Incapaz de soportar ese tono cínico del canceriano, Shaka lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo y con voz ronca, que hizo que todos en el lugar sintieran un escalofrío, preguntó:

-.¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. ¿Dónde está Mu?.-

-Pregunta interesante que tiene una respuesta aún más interesante.-dijo desligándose del agarre- Creo que esto de una manera u otra nos concierne a todos. ¿Les gustaría saber cuál fue la misión que nos encargó nuestra benemérita Diosa de la Sabiduría?.-Paseó la mirada por los presentes que silenciosos aguardaban su discurso. Sonrió. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Bien, escuchen. Nuestra misión consistía, o mejor dicho, aún consiste en asegurar el paso de Mu hacia el otro mundo. No es que realmente me importe lo que pase con él, pero me parece que ella nos debería haber informado de su decisión.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros, para restarle importancia.

Un estremecimiento general se hizo presente. Todos se miraron estupefactos. Una ráfaga de terror corrió por toda la sala. Un silencio mortal invadió los corazones de aquellos seres.

Las últimas palabras ya no las escuchó, sintió el suelo desaparecer bajo sus pies, el aire abandonar sus pulmones. El corazón suspender sus latidos. Se tambaleó como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, hielo corriendo por sus venas. ¿Había comprendido lo dicho por el guardián de Cáncer?. ¿Estaría hablando en serio?. ¿Había una orden que atentaba contra la vida de Mu?. ¡No!. Aquello no era posible. No podía serlo. Febrilmente alisó sus dorados cabellos.

-Es por eso que yo he vuelto. Pero no sé que hará Camus. El mandato sigue en pie, y creo que él lo llevará a término. De todas formas...Mu se está muriendo sin que ninguno de nosotros haga algo para que eso ocurra.-

Shaka, rígido y pálido, clavó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para evitar desmayarse.  
El dolor rugía en su corazón, pero sus labios tumefactos y su garganta oprimida no dejaban pasar ningún sonido. Temblando de espanto, dijo con acento terrible.

-Milo, si Camus lastima a Mu, yo lo mato.-

-Debemos ir por ellos.- fue la respuesta dada por el aludido, en tono de urgencia. Todos supieron que esa amenaza proferida por el virginiano se haría realidad.

-Conmigo no cuenten, todavía no sé ni cómo llegué hasta aquí.-repuso el italiano.

-Alguien debe saber donde queda ese lugar.- insistió Milo

Ver en ese estado de desesperación a la persona que sentía, amaba, lo conmovió, y sin pensar demasiado, Kanon dijo:

-Yo sé quien puede llevarlos hasta allí. El mayordomo de Atena. Tatsumi, creo que es su nombre. Él guió al piloto. No será difícil obligarlo a hablar. Déjenmelo a mi.-

Los ojos celestes del rubio lo miraron entre el agradecimiento y la sorpresa. Lo vio sonreírle para luego salir del lugar en busca de ese sujeto.

-X-

Se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba agotado. No figuraba entre sus habilidades el atender a alguien enfermo. Había pasado todo el día pendiente del estado del ariano que parecía empeorar conforme pasaban las horas. Su respiración por momentos se agitaba para luego volverse casi imperceptible, infundiendo temor en el acuariano. Varias veces se le había acercado para cerciorarse que aún seguía con vida. Preguntándose si la Muerte no habría hecho ya su trabajo. Porque en esos momentos se daba cuenta que su amante tenía razón, que él no tendría el valor suficiente para adelantar lo inevitable. No era capaz de mancharse las manos con la sangre de uno de sus camaradas.  
La fiebre había cedido un poco, y ahora yacía descansando en aparente calma. Una calma que antecede a las tormentas.

Otros pensamientos lo asaltaron. ¿Qué había sido de Death Mask?. ¿Habría podido llegar al Santuario?. No lo creía, probablemente había muerto en el camino, al fin y al cabo las instrucciones que le había dado no eran más que meras impresiones.  
Un sonido ensordecedor proveniente desde el exterior le llamó la atención. Asomóse a la ventana pero no pudo divisar más que los árboles circundantes.

-X-

La noche estaba oscura y el gélido viento, les agitó los cabellos azules y rubios. Sentía en su interior la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a ese lugar. De verlo, para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, que todo era un mal entendido. Una horrorosa confusión. Se estremeció su alma. El corazón latiéndole desesperado en su pecho, parecíale que el tiempo pasaba más de prisa que lo común. Al fin pudo verla, una casa que, tenía la certeza, recordaría toda su vida.

Un golpe en la puerta le anunció que su sentido del oído no lo había engañado. Era cierto que alguien había llegado hasta allí. ¿Sería el italiano?. Quizás había regresado después de comprobar que no había salida.  
Abrió para encontrarse con dos figuras espectrales en el umbral de la puerta, la que franquearon en silencio.

-.¿Milo?.-dijo perplejo, y recibió a cambio una sonrisa débil de parte del otro.

-.¿Dónde se encuentra Mu?.-preguntó Shaka, con el rostro descompuesto, siendo incapaz de contener su nerviosismo y preocupación.

Con la mirada le indicó el camino hacia las habitaciones. Todavía no salía de su asombro. Entonces, Death Mask había cumplido su palabra después de todo.

-Búscalo, volveremos de inmediato al Santuario.-e iba a seguir a su rubio compañero, cuando fue detenido por el francés que dijo,

-No es lo más conveniente, Milo. Él no resistiría el viaje.-

-.¿Por qué dices eso?.-

-Llegan demasiado tarde. Estoy seguro, no pasará la noche.-dijo apesadumbrado.

El griego sentóse sintiendo una gran consternación. Camus lo acompañó con gesto sombrío.

-X-

Adentróse en la recámara, alumbrada apenas por los tenues rayos de la luna que penetraban por la ventana y despejaban un poco las tinieblas del lugar.

Recostado en el lecho, cubierto hasta la cintura por una gruesa frazada, descansaba el cuerpo de aquel que era dueño de su amor. Parecía sumido en un sueño tranquilo.  
Tan hermoso como siempre, tan pálido y delgado como nunca.

Lentamente se arrimó, la vista nublada por las lágrimas. El alma sangrando.  
Con suavidad se sentó en la cama, a un costado del ariano y lo contempló enternecido.  
Con profundo amor acarició el rostro bonito que permanecía de ojos cerrados.

Sintió una sutil caricia, y sus párpados se abrieron dejando al descubierto las pupilas violaceas. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos que se asemejaban al cielo despejado. Tan brillantes, tan limpios, tan amados.

¡Cruel visión que su mente delirante le mostraba!. Porque sabía que Shaka no estaba allí. Que no iría a ese lugar. Que no podría decirle adiós.  
Extendió una mano hacia aquella ilusión que lo hacía feliz y que lo dañaba al mismo tiempo. Sabiendo que al contacto con su piel, el espejismo desaparecería.  
Pero la imagen no se esfumó, sino que, con inefable dulzura tomó esa mano diáfana, fría y temblorosa y se la llevó hacia su rostro, para luego inclinarse y depositar un ligero beso en sus labios.

-.¡¿Shaka?!...- preguntó en voz baja, inseguro aún, de que su sueño fuera realidad.

Otro beso, está vez en la frente, fue su respuesta. Se sentía incapaz de hablar con ese nudo espantoso que aprisionaba su garganta. Pero, pese a eso, pudo sonreírle, con sinceridad.

Lágrimas semejantes a perlas inestimables corrieron por las pálidas mejillas del tibetano. Sus ojos bellos y puros brillaron como estrellas de amor, al comprobar que en realidad no era todo producto de su imaginación.

Los brazos del rubio lo envolvieron con delicadeza, para luego incorporarlo, con suma suavidad, con temor de que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiese quebrar a ese frágil ángel de cristal en que se había transformado su amante.

Los débiles brazos del joven de cabellos lilas, rodearon el cuello del rubio y al sentarse, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del otro. La respiración agitada por el simple cambio de posición. Los ojos nuevamente cerrados, sintiendo un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Un frío glacial invadió la alcoba, Y Shaka supo que la Muerte se había hecho presente. La respiración del ariano golpeaba contra su cuello y hacíase cada vez más costosa.

-.¿Qué haré sin ti?.- Una pregunta proveniente desde lo más recóndito de su alma.

-Seguir... adelante.- respondió con dificultad.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que ya no había nada más para ellos dos. Porque los ángeles no pertenecen a la tierra, y cuando alguien tiene la buena providencia de encontrar uno por el camino, debe saber que no se los puede retener por siempre.

Y para cerciorarse de que Mu, estaba conciente hasta el último instante, dijo, con el corazón destrozado por la tristeza, y el alma muriéndose:

-Habla, amor mío, por favor. No calles...Necesito escuchar tu voz.- Un ruego, casi una súplica.

-Te amo...- palabras dichas en un gemido de agonía.

-Te...amo...- en un susurro apenas audible.

-Te...amo... un suspiro con el último aliento....

Brazos que se cierran en torno a un cuerpo que jamás perderá su belleza. Lágrimas amorosas que lo recordarán entre armaduras rotas, fórmulas químicas y polvo de estrellas...

-X-

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Besos!_


	7. Funerales

**Capítulo Séptimo: Funerales**

_Cómo duele, amor, saber que ya no estás a mi lado, que la luz de tu mirada se ha ido para siempre. Que tu voz se perderá como un recuerdo más en mi memoria, que tu dulce sonrisa no iluminará mis días. Que tú, no volverás jamás._

Escoltas de una procesión fúnebre, caminaban silenciosos, sintiendo un gran peso en el alma. Mirábanse de vez en cuando para darse valor y seguir avanzando, siguiendo de cerca los pasos del que los precedía, cuyo emblema era el cuerpo exánime del otrora Caballero Dorado de Aries.

Llevaba en sus brazos al ser que le había enseñado a sentir de forma diferente, a vivir intensamente cada instante. Que con infinita ternura, le había enseñado el significado de la palabra "Amor".

A esa criatura etérea, siempre menos humana que angelical, con la que había compartido los momentos más dulces de su existencia, y que sabía, no volvería a vivir algo así nunca más. Porque la magia del verdadero amor sólo se encuentra una vez.

Y ahora, ese sentimiento lo obligaba a poner a prueba su fortaleza. Fortaleza que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento. Temblaba violentamente, pero avanzaba con paso firme y seguro.

.¿Cómo acostumbrarse a su ausencia?. ¿Cómo se hace para no pensar, para no sentir?. ¿Cómo se hace para vivir, cuando a uno le han arrancado el corazón?. Nada lo ayudaría a aliviar ese dolor, porque algunas heridas nunca cicatrizan, y no dejan de sangrar jamás.

No miraba los escalones, no sentía el peso del cadáver, no estaba seguro de que su corazón aún latía dentro su pecho.

Su vista fija en las armoniosas facciones del joven que descansaba en sus brazos, tan apacible su rostro que parecía dormido. Pero que no lo estaba, porque se habían llevado su vida, porque le habían negado la oportunidad de salvarse, porque le habían mentido descaradamente, a él, al Santo Dorado de Virgo. Habían jugado con su corazón, con sus emociones.

Otro sentimiento, además de la tristeza ocupó su corazón : la ira.

Desde que habían entrado en el Santuario, acompañaba su marcha un extraño sonido, que pudieron reconocer como un lamento proveniente de los Cloths de oro.

-_ ¿Puedes escucharlas, amor? Están llorando tu muerte.-_

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran y que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Su alma clamaba por un consuelo, que no encontraba, porque no podía aceptar que aquella fuera la realidad. Que todo se resumiera a la resignación por la muerte de su sueño de amor.

No imaginó que se pudiera sentir tanto dolor.

-X-

Nuevamente reunidos, convocados por ella, quizás para notificarles lo que ya sabían: Mu había muerto. Pudieron sentir la llama de su vida extinguirse. Lo que quería decir que no habían llegado a tiempo.

Seria, los miraba sentada desde su sillón. Su rostro parecía de piedra. Estaba disgustada, sabía que no se habían cumplido sus órdenes, la prueba era la presencia de Death Mask en el salón.

-Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, verdaderamente me encantaría que me explicases porqué no hiciste lo que ordené. Creo que no era tan difícil de entender lo que mandé que hicieran. O será que quizás sobreestimé sus capacidades?.- preguntó con manifiesto cinismo.

-Mi querida Atena.- habló con el mismo tono que ella había empleado- pero no es mía la culpa, si me hubieras informado personalmente de lo que deseabas, o...mejor aún, si me hubieras dicho el real motivo de ese absurdo viaje, entonces yo habría obedecido. Pero preferiste ocultármelo y por eso regresé.-

Con los ojos centellantes, pálida de rabia, parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía, ese insignificante ser a dirigirse a ella de ese modo?. ¿Quién pensaba que era?.

-No sé si te has percatado, pero en este Santuario la que manda, soy yo, y no le debo explicaciones a nadie,. ¿les queda claro?.-dijo con voz seca y penetrante. Luego añadió:

-Espero que estés conciente que esto no puedo dejarlo pasar, tendrás una reprimenda por tu insubordinación.-

El caballero no se inmutó, solo se limitó a sonreírle de lado con sorna. No sentía ni el más mínimo temor. Podía percibir el descontento y la indignación en todos sus camaradas. Ninguno de ellos le pondría una mano encima.

Lo miró furiosa,. ¿Acaso la estaba desafiando?. ¡Cuánta audacia!. No tendría consideraciones para con él. ¿Había olvidado quién era ella?. Era Atena su diosa, a la cual debían respeto y veneración. Si lo había olvidado, ella iba a asegurarse que lo recordara por siempre.

Desvió su atención para el resto de los presentes, más tarde se ocuparía de él. Debía anoticiarlos de lo que seguiría.

-Todos ya saben del fallecimiento del Caballero de Aries, por lo tanto se realizarán algunos cambios, hasta que Kiki, asuma el cargo que ha quedado bacante.-habló con frialdad y determinación.

El ambiente se tornó pesado, un escalofrío corrió por toda la sala. Claro que lo habían sentido, pero oírla expresarse de aquella forma, los impresionaba. ¿Realmente sabían quien era aquella muchacha?. ¿En qué clase de demonio se había trasformado?.

O quizás el poder había corrompido el corazón de esa niña, de voluntad débil. Intercambiaban miradas en silencio, porque las palabras sobran cuando las sensaciones son las mismas.

Si iban a rebelarse, a protestar debían planear el modo en que lo harían. Por el momento sólo se limitaron a escucharla, ya le tocaría a ella, oírlos.

Penetró en esa atmósfera mortal, ajeno a las miradas de espanto de sus camaradas. Estupefactos, lo vieron entrar al recinto, como si de un magnetismo se tratara, todos los ojos se fijaron en la carga que llevaba el joven rubio, con la curiosidad morbosa que causan los acontecimientos de horror.

Un muerto que simbolizaba más que una baja entre ellos. Era la muestra del valor que tenían ante los ojos de esa mujer.

Shaka, adelantó resueltamente hasta donde estaba su Diosa. Imponente, majestuoso, terrible. Sus ojos de hielo, se clavaron en los de ella imperturbables.

-Virgo y Escorpio, es bueno que hayan acudido a mi llamado, aunque me pregunto quien los autorizó a abandonar el Santuario sin mi permiso. Demasiadas irregularidades que merecen una sanción.-

Rígido, formidable no pudo proferir palabra. Volvió su mirada una vez más hacia el cuerpo que sostenía,. ¿sería posible que ella no lo viera?. ¿Qué no se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido?.

-.¿Por qué?...- murmuró

-.¿Dijiste algo, Shaka?.-

-.¿Por qué me mentiste?. ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Mu se moría?. ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara?.¡¡Quiero una explicación!!.- exigió con angustia.

-Porque así debía ser. No pierdas el control, todos entendemos como te sientes, pero esto fue lo mejor. Te llevará tiempo acostumbrarte , pero al final, reconocerás que siempre tuve razón.-

-Lo mandaste a matar...- dijo apretando los dientes, aturdido y con el alma destrozada.

-No voy a discutir contigo; Caballero de Virgo. Ahora rendiremos homenaje al Caballero que ha fallecido. Shión se ocupará de los preparativos.- dijo, y un sudor frío le corrió por la espalda. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abandonar el lugar. ¿Qué había visto en los ojos de ese joven?. Algo que le daba miedo. La determinación del desesperado, del que todo lo ha perdido. De aquel que es capaz de matar. Se retiró presurosa bajo el estupor de sus Santos.

Su alumno, su discípulo, casi su hijo. Un niño de cabellos malva, ojos vivos y brillantes, sonrisa de indecible dulzura. Un ser especial marcado para recorrer un camino lleno de espinas, años de soledad, tiempos dolorosos, valle de lágrimas.

Finalmente descansaba de tanto sufrimiento, dejando en él una tristeza solo comparable a la que sentía quien lo sostenía en brazos.

No se atrevió a acercarse, sabía de su falta, podía sentir el resentimiento, el dolor, la desesperación del hindú.

Por otra parte,. ¿de qué serviría?. Si ya no escuchaba, si ya no lo veía, si ya no vivía.

Ahora le correspondía la penosa tarea de organizar su funeral.

Con entereza, se sobrepuso a su emoción, no era ese el momento para arreglar cuentas. No cuando aún tenía a Mu en sus brazos. Sus sentimientos no lo dejarían pensar correctamente y acabaría por cometer una locura. Porque en ese momento, una sensación nunca antes conocida lo embargaba, un odio mortal hacia esa persona que le hablaba. Un deseo monstruoso de verla padecer los más terribles tormentos.

Nada loable para alguien como él, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de su corazón.

Además estaban ellos, sus compañeros, que parecían estar esperando alguna palabra, algún gesto suyo para que allí se produjese una masacre. Y no era su intención crear semejante suceso.

Optó por pensar con la mayor practicidad, que pudo, porque Mu merecía ser recordado por su valor, su honor, lealtad y no por haber sido el desencadenante de una rebelión.

Aunque el dolor y la tristeza lo ahogaran, aunque sintiese el alma desgarrarse, aunque su corazón implorase consuelo, no permitiría que nadie más lo tocara. Él se encargaría de ataviar al ángel para su sueño eterno.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, hacia la salida del Templo Mayor del santuario.

Su pecho se levantó lleno de júbilo al verlo atravesar la puerta. Al fin la espera había dado sus frutos. Medio loco de alegría, apenas si podía disimular su sonrisa. Ya no habría más interferencias entre ellos, porque ya no existía quien los alejara. Podría vivir su amor libremente sin el odioso obstáculo que representaba el ariano.

Y en su mente enferma por la pasión más violenta, por la perversidad inaudita, veíase a sí mismo abrazando al hermoso caballero de los cabellos de oro, como tantas veces lo había visto a Shaka hacerlo con Mu. Imaginaba que esa mirada azul-celeste llena de adoración era dirigida a él , y no al que, hasta entonces, la había recibido.

Con estos pensamientos, lo siguió con la vista hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance.

Paseó la mirada por los rostros consternados e impresionados. Hubiera querido reír a carcajadas, .¿quién podía imaginar que el destinado a vivir una eternidad sucumbiría ante una simple petición, víctima de un maleficio?. ¿Qué dirían sus iguales o su hermano menor, si supieran lo que había hecho para deshacerse del que ahora lloraban?. Seguramente lo matarían sin demora.

-Qué triste es todo esto,. ¿no es así, hermano?.- la pregunta lo volvió a la realidad

-Sí, Shun, una verdadera desgracia.- respondió abrazándolo.

**-X-**

Túnica de un blanco inmaculado, similar al alma del que había partido. Bordada ésta, con hilos de oro y una faja con un broche de plata, símbolo del Carnero, cernida en su cintura.

Sus largos y sedosos cabellos lilas, los había peinado con esmero y dedicación. Dos finas trenzas a los costados del rostro, mezclados algunos hilos dorados que había cortado de los suyos con los lilas de él. Igual arreglo había hecho en sus cabellos.

Su rosario de cuentas, enredado entre los delgados dedos del ariano.

Sólo su temple de acero le impidió perder el juicio en aquellas horas de tristeza absoluta. Entre lágrimas y manos tiernas lo preparó para ese largo sueño que ya nunca empañaría el dolor.

Aceptó que no se cremara el cuerpo porque se sentía incapaz de no verlo. Aunque eso iba en contra de sus creencias.

Descansaría en lo alto de esa colina, cerca de las estrellas, en un féretro de hielo.

.¡Cuánta tristeza en aquellos corazones!. Cuán diferente era perecer bajo el poder de un enemigo, a morir por una enfermedad. Habían vivido tanto para sus cortos años.

El llanto incesante de aquel niño pelirrojo, abrazado al patriarca, los conmovía profundamente. Y es que Kiki, en su inocencia, expresaba lo que muchos no se atrevían.

La ceremonia fue corta, y uno a uno fueron abandonado el lugar. Cuando se sintió finalmente en soledad, se acercó al ataúd. Dejó que las lagrimas corrieran libremente, porque ya no tenía las fuerzas ni la voluntad para retenerlas.

Acarició la fría superficie, como si sus manos pudiesen llegar hasta el cuerpo que la espesa capa de hielo cubría.

-.¿Qué será de mi?. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. ¿Por qué preferiste cargar con esto tu solo?. No me dejaste consolarte, ayudarte. ¿Qué hago con este vacío que siento?. ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?!.- y su voz se quebró, cayó de rodillas , las manos y la frente apoyadas en el borde del ataúd. Un sollozo desgarrando su garganta. Su cuerpo temblando. El alma destrozada.

**-X-**

Se había convertido en su rutina, era casi una necesidad. Subía todos los días para verlo, y podía pasarse horas contemplándolo. No era la mejor forma de aliviar su pena, él lo sabía, pero le resultaba tan difícil aquello. Aún le parecía escuchar su voz cuando entraba al Templo de Aries, o parecíale verlo caminar por las galerías.

Y el Templo de la Virgen, estaba impregnado de su exquisita fragancia, ese aroma tan particular que solo su amado poseía.

Aquella mañana, como siempre, llegó a la cima y escuchó una voz ajena. La reconoció al instante, pero le extrañó sobremanera la presencia de él en ese lugar. No era de las personas más allegadas a Mu, y nunca había demostrado ningún tipo de afecto para con el ariano. Es más, estaba seguro que Ikki, lo detestaba, puesto que era una de las razones de su constante rechazo hacia el azulino.

Un pálpito, una corazonada, un presentimiento le dictó que debía oír lo que el otro decía. Y así lo hizo, en silencio escuchó las palabras que cambiarían su vida.

-Ni siquiera muerto dejas de molestar. Logré que murieras pero tu maldita presencia sigue ahí. ¿Cómo es posible que aunque hayas desaparecido yo no pueda acercarme a Shaka?. ¿Es que esa vieja del demonio no pudo lograr con sus hechizos alejarte del todo?.-

Shaka ahogó un suspiro de agonía, similar a un gemido de espanto. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies.

Maquinalmente se alejó del lugar, buscando un refugio para tratar de comprender lo que había oído.

A salvo, en su jardín sagrado, se sentó en su habitual posición, agitada su respiración, perturbada su alma.

Entonces, la brisa perfumada de aroma a lavanda, acarició sus cabellos, con ternura y amor.

-Ellos lo pagaran, por cada lágrima tuya. Por cada lágrima mía.- una promesa de venganza.

La aparición sonrió con dulzura y satisfacción.

**-X-**

Muchas gracias por sus hermosas palabras y por seguir la historia a Isabelita bonita (jajajajajaj), Pilla Doll y a Yami no Aries (obrigada)

Muchos besos


	8. La venganza

**Capítulo Octavo : La venganza.**

_¿Qué no daría yo para que tus ojos me miraran?. Para escuchar tu voz pronunciar mi nombre. Para sentir tus manos acariciar las mías. Para ver tu sonrisa una vez más._

_Para abrazarte y jamás soltarte_.

Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sentía todavía el terror paralizar la sangre en sus venas. Sabía lo que aquello significaba: el comienzo del fin.

Se lo había advertido, pero ese muchacho no había querido oírla. Nadie tenía que enterarse, era un secreto que debía ignorarse.

Aquel que había sucumbido, no era un ser humano ordinario. El pacto que había hecho para lograr su muerte había sido terrible. Ese chico no lo sabía, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que ella había tenido que hacer. No era que no realizara trabajos de la más baja calaña, ni era la primera vez que le encargaban una muerte. Pero esta en especial, acarreaba desgracias impensadas, para ella, por supuesto, y para ese joven insensato.

Porque el mal, con mal se paga. Y ella estaba segura, en esta ocasión no saldría bien parada.

Podía distinguir el penetrante olor a azufre en toda su casa. Un hedor putrefacto difícil de soportar. Olor a cadáver en descomposición. El llanto de un niño resonaba en sus oídos estremeciéndola. Voces de seres inmateriales gritando cosas ininteligibles.

Encerrada, las puertas parecían estar selladas a los marcos, al igual que las ventanas.

Aterrorizada, parecíale que todos los demonios del infierno danzaban a su alrededor.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, demasiado tarde para pedir piedad. Solo le restaba aguardar su castigo.

Sabía que tendría que rendir cuentas. Lo sentía llegar.

-X-

El santuario dormía. El silencio era absoluto. De improviso, el sonido de una voz llamándolo, lo sacó bruscamente de sus sueños. Se incorporó en el lecho y vio una figura incorpórea de un blanco cegador, suspendida en el aire, a los pies de la cama.

No se distinguían sus formas, era más bien una condensación brillante, pero él sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Y entonces, aquella blancura se desplazó fuera del cuarto.

Shaka, levantóse rápidamente y la encontró en la galería central, parecía estar esperándolo.

Y en medio de la noche, sin saber a dónde lo conduciría aquella loca persecución, guiado por una trágica curiosidad, vagó por calles que sus pies jamás habían transitado. Preguntándose si estaba despierto. Sintiendo que la línea que separa el sueño de la vigilia se hacía cada vez más difusa, casi al punto de tornarse inexistente.

Lo vio detenerse frente a una pequeña vivienda, aguardándolo, y cuando se aproximó hasta el lugar, el espectro giró su rostro de facciones deformadas, ojos huecos, sonrisa maligna.

Ya cumplida su misión, se desvaneció en la niebla, ante la mirada estupefacta del joven hindú.

El rubio penetró en la casa, embargada su alma de una extraña sensación de asfixia. Al instante en que traspasó el umbral un alarido de terror lo recibió. Era un grito humano, de una mujer en estado de histeria. Escuchó golpes de cosas estrellándose contra las paredes, ruidos de arrastre, quizás eran muebles, Shaka no supo distinguir los sonidos.

Adentróse aún más en aquel lugar a donde había sido conducido, observando lo poco que la escasa iluminación del lugar le permitía. Acompañados sus pasos por los sollozos de la propietaria. Caminó por la estancia guiado por una inexplicable seguridad, ignorando los gritos de la mujer.

Entró a una habitación en el piso superior alumbrada por cuantiosas velas negras esparcidas por todo el cuarto. Y entonces vio una escena espantosa, sobre un improvisado altar se hallaba el pequeño cuerpo de un bebé. Por el estado del niño, Shaka dedujo que llevaría muerto mucho más de un mes, más sin embargo el olor de la habitación no delataba tal cosa.

Se aproximó, pálido y descompuesto hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver, que aquel cuerpo estaba abierto desde la tráquea hasta el vientre. Pero algo más llamó su atención, dentro de las entrañas de la criatura, enredada en sus órganos, se hallaba una cinta, que no tardó en reconocer. Extrajo aquel trozo de tela, y temblando con indecible horror, sostúvola frente a sus ojos que se aguaron al instante, pues aquella cinta que alguna vez había sido de un blanco pureza, estaba ahora teñida de un rojo muerte, manchada de sangre inocente. Las náuseas se hicieron insoportables, obligándolo a abandonar aquel lugar.

Respiró profundo intentando recomponerse de la impresión, y entonces la voz de aquella mujer lo llevó a buscarla. La halló llorando con desesperación, temblando de espanto , y al verlo ingresar, un escalofrío le corrió por la espina dorsal. Shaka rígido y silencioso, como el ángel de la muerte, clavó su dura mirada de siniestros destellos en los ojos de ella, que lo miraba con insana expresión.

-.¿Eres tú, la que se atrevió a provocar su muerte?.-preguntó con voz metálica.

-¿Q..quien eres?.- exclamó asustada

-¿Tienes miedo?.- se burló, y sus ojos rebrillaron.- Qué ironía, no sentiste temor cuando asesinaste a ese niño para lograr tus propósitos, y ahora tiemblas ante mi. ¿Quieres saber quien soy?. Soy aquel que te hará pagar por lo que has hecho.-

Presa de un terror pánico, quiso escapar del lugar y en un movimiento inesperado empujó un candelabro que estaba sobre una mesa. Las velas cayeron sobre sus ropas, que ardieron al instante. El fuego consumía rápidamente las telas para llegar a la piel que resguardaban.

Entre gritos de dolor y lágrimas de sufrimiento, la hechicera pedía ayuda a ese ser que permanecía impasible.

Shaka, no podía apartar su vista de aquella escena terrible, pero no había en su espíritu lugar para la piedad ni para la lástima. Y supo entonces que había sido llevado hasta allí para ser testigo de la muerte de aquella alma impura.

-Arde bruja, arde. Tú que osaste hacernos daño, te consumirás para que esas llamas te purifiquen.- dijo, lívido, temblando de rabia. Sintiendo que se había hecho justicia.

Aún podía escuchar sus gritos cuando abandonó la calle. No había remordimientos, porque cuando un corazón se ha endurecido, no hay lugar para la compasión.

**-X-**

Despertó sudando frío, con el estómago revuelto. Todavía estaba fresca en su memoria la imagen de la muerta. Consumida, quemada en casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, ennegrecidos los huesos, solo la cabeza habíase salvado algo de las llamas, con los ojos abiertos, tenía el rostro desfigurado en una expresión espantosa, mezcla de dolor y miedo.

De esto ya habían pasado siete días, siete días que sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera pudriendo por dentro.

Por supuesto que todo aquello no era normal, Ikki lo sabía, por eso había ido hasta la casa de aquella mujer, en cuanto había sentido los primeros síntomas, y cual no había sido su sorpresa al encontrarla muerta y en tan horribles circunstancias.

Prefirió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tal vez había sido un accidente, un lamentable accidente. Nada tenia que ver con lo que le había encargado.

Pero aún estaba su estado de salud. Si aquello era producto de la ineficiencia de ella, seguramente no era grave. Él podría lidiar con eso. Aunque aquel malestar estuviera minándolo. Los dolores que sentía eran tan intensos que hacía dos días que estaba postrado en la cama sin poder moverse

Y no había intentado ocultar su estado ante nadie, ya que luego de lo ocurrido con el Santo de Aries, Athena se mostraba más solícita y atenta, preocupándose como nunca antes. Parecía que con eso quisiera enmendar sus errores, pero a nadie convencía ese repentino cambio de actitud.

Igualmente, aquello no le interesaba, no era momento para desperdiciar ayuda, no cuando era su vida la que estaba en riesgo.

Varios médicos lo habían revisado no encontrando razón que justificase sus dolencias, aumentando el mal humor del joven de azules cabellos. Estaba perdiendo los estribos, debía hallar una rápida solución, no quería terminar bajo tierra. Ese no era un destino digno para alguien como él.

Entonces, como último recurso había hablado con Shión, recordaba perfectamente el compuesto que había visto ingerir a Mu. Si existía algo que pudiera contrarrestar ese maleficio, no le cabía duda, el Patriarca sabría prepararlo.

Había sido en extremo cuidadoso con sus palabras, no estaba en sus planes delatarse ante el sumo sacerdote.

Shión se había mostrado muy sorprendido, consternado y profundamente apenado al saber a lo que había tenido que recurrir su alumno para ocultar lo que lo aquejaba; y le había prometido hacer lo posible para sanarlo.

Entonces, aprovechando su estado convaleciente pidió por Shaka, estaba seguro que no se rehusaría a visitarlo, dadas las condiciones en que se encontraba.

Se dirigió hacia los aposentos que le habían destinado a aquel que había asesinado al amor de su vida. Pálido como un cadáver, con los ojos llameantes de ira contenida, llevaba en sus manos un frasco con el preparado que había elaborado Mu.

El Patriarca se lo había pedido, casi suplicado, diciéndole que era el mismo fenix el que lo llamaba, y él no se había negado. Sabía que la desconocida enfermedad de Ikki avanzaba a pasos agigantados, y Shaka quería verlo perecer, así como había visto morir a Mu.

En esos momentos, el enfermo atravesaba una crisis terrible, deliraba, le quemaba la piel, tenía los labios resecos y la garganta apretada como por un aro de hierro.

Cuando lo vio llegar, con un movimiento instintivo trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero cayó hacia atrás, lanzando un grito desgarrador.

Shaka se acercó a paso lento, lívido e impasible. Nunca antes había experimentado sentimientos tan atroces. Sentía un odio inaudito hacia el enfermo, repugnancia y desprecio.

Y en esas mejillas hundidas, en esas ojeras y ese color enfermizo, pudo ver los signos de la muerte.

-¡Shaka...has venido, y me has traído la poción!- habló sintiendo un gran alivio.

El rubio caballero sonrió, y esa respuesta que fue su sonrisa, estremeció al enfermo, erizándole la piel. No era un gesto de amabilidad, era la sonrisa más perversa que jamás se había visto en aquel rostro de facciones perfectas.

Se inclinó sobre el lecho, llameaba como el arcángel de la venganza, y balanceó el frasco ante los ojos de Ikki.

-.¿Ves esto?. Es el compuesto que te puede salvar de un final inmediato, con solo tomarlo alejarías a la muerte. Este frasco aplazará tus tiempos. Te dará la oportunidad de vivir por muchos años.-repuso con voz tan terrible que el otro sintió un espanto indecible.

-¡Oh!... Si, la pócima... la necesito, dámela...-suplicó con angustia.

-Antes, yo necesito saber por qué. ¿Por qué a Mu?. ¿Qué mal te hizo?. ¡Contesta!.- exclamó con las mandíbulas apretadas y los puños crispados.

-.¿Mu?. ¿Me preguntas por qué a él?. Porque se metió donde no debía, porque me robó lo que yo más quería. ¿Y sabes qué es?. –preguntó en una especie de delirio. Y como no recibió respuesta más que una mirada de hielo, el moribundo siguió hablando:

-.¡¡Eres tu!!. – dijo con una carcajada fúnebre.- ¡Sí!. Tú, Shaka. Yo te quería para mí, pero él se interpuso, por eso lo tuve que sacar del medio, .¿me entiendes?. Tu debías ser mío Shaka, solo mío; no de él.-concluyó agitado aún por aquella extraña risa.

Shaka lo observó con infinita indignación. Ikki revolcóse en el lecho con el rostro lívido, riendo y sollozando, gritando y gimiendo, presa del delirio en su forma más repugnante.

Extendió una mano hacia el joven de rubios cabellos, que se mantenía rígido, silencioso y espectral.

El hindú retrocedió unos pasos con el frasco en la mano.

-.¡La poción, pronto!. ¡Dámela!. Por favor...¡Ay!. yo...-

No pudo continuar, el frasco apretado en la férrea mano que lo tenía crujió, se hizo pedazos y la poción salvadora se esparció por el suelo mezclada con sangre.

Shaka se acercó a él, le posó en la frente su mano ensangrentada y con acento terrible, lleno de odio, murmuró.

-.¡Muere!. ¡Muere maldito!. Muere sufriendo mil veces más lo que le hiciste sufrir a él. Siente en tu cuerpo miserable los dolores de haber causado su muerte-

Un temblor convulsivo sacudió el cuerpo del moribundo. Un grito espantoso salió de su garganta. Ikki gemía sordamente, revolviéndose con espasmos de terror indescriptible, con los ojos en blanco, la boca llena de espuma y el cabello erizado. Luego entreabrió los labios y dejando escapar un suspiro, expiró.

Abandonó la habitación, sonriendo con satisfacción. Estaba sereno e impasible. Sintiendo en su alma y corazón que se había hecho justicia.

-X-

Gracias por sus comentarios a Edrianel, Pilla Doll, Valsed y Yami. Es una inmensa alegria saber que estan gustando de la historia que esta proxima a su fin.

Muchos besos!


	9. Sin ti

**Capitulo Final: Sin ti**

_Si mi vida te entregué a cambio de tu amor,_

_si te has ido llevándote mis ganas de vivir,_

_si todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar tu ausencia._

_Si ya no me queda nada por esperar,_

_si las fuerzas me abandonan y no puedo avanzar,_

_¿Me levantarás cuando haya caído en la más profunda tristeza?._

_¿Dónde estás?._

_¿Vendrás por mi para llevarme a dónde te encuentres?._

Tempestad de angustia. Soledad espantosa. Luto eterno de un alma sin consuelo. Desolación, abandono. Incontrolables deseos de acompañar al espíritu que antes ha partido. Esperanzas inútiles, ilusiones vanas, sueños pisoteados. Esfuerzos fútiles para aceptar la ausencia. Muerto en vida.

Habíale entregado la vida, respiraba su mismo aire, existía por él. Y ahora ya nada le quedaba, apenas la memoria de su sonrisa, de su voz, de su dulce mirar, que el paso de los años borrarían hasta desaparecerla por completo. Apenas...una fantasía.

Dolor de un corazón marcado por el hierro hirviendo de la agonía de una pérdida irreparable.

Entonces, el maravilloso futuro proyectado se transforma en un horizonte de tinieblas, oscuridad y pesadillas; y el oxígeno, un gas irrespirable, contaminado, asfixiante que daña los pulmones, y en lugar de garantizar la vida, es un tormento, casi un suplicio; que solo encadena y hace de la existencia un mero mecanismo.

_El origen de todo sufrimiento es el deseo egoísta, el apego a las cosas y a las personas._

_-Arya Satya_-

Sencillo es seguir principios plasmados en un papel carente de emociones cuando no se tiene la oportunidad de vivenciarlas.

Pero una vez conocidos los sentimientos más sublimes, es imposible substraerse a ellos. .¿Cómo no desear tener solo para sí a esa criatura impoluta de inefable belleza; si sentía que había sido creado para él?. ¿Puede la mente gobernar un corazón cuando este ha decidido latir al compás de uno igual?.

Porque en Mu había encontrado el significado de todo, como si una parte suya se hubiera materializado: su debilidad y su fortaleza, alegría y tristeza, salvación y condena, vida y muerte; y por él había decidido transitar otros senderos. Caminos que no le estaban destinados, que le eran casi prohibidos.

.¿Cómo arrepentirse si a su lado había experimentado una felicidad que no volvería a vivir?. Aunque el desenlace de aquello fuese una pena indescriptible, una opresión en el corazón, un vacío que le corroía el alma. Herida incurable, profunda y terrible, que ni las lágrimas de sangre vertidas lograrían sanar. Un dolor que tenía la misma magnitud que el amor que sentía por ese joven de alma cándida y luminosa, personificación de la ternura.

Noches en blanco, llanto ahogado en almohadas porque ya no estaba a su lado el ser que deseaba abrazar, ni los labios que necesitaba besar.

_No dañar o matar a ningún ser vivo._

Y había eludido a conciencia los preceptos aprendidos en sus cortos años y con tanto ahínco. El odio había abierto en su alma tan profundos abismos, que nada ni nadie podría colmar.

¿Acaso semejante afrenta y cobardía debían ser ignoradas?. Por todo lo sufrido, por lo esperado, por las alegrías y tristezas, goces y anhelos, no había perdón para sus asesinos.

Se lo debía a su espíritu , al de Mu que había muerto, por una obsesión monstruosa y una pasión sórdida de un ser desquiciado, víctima de los celos, el odio y la envidia.

Era lo único que podía hacer por él. Porque pese a que aquellos actos justificados le daban tranquilidad a su alma, no compensaban su pérdida, ni le regresarían la vida a Mu, de quien lo habían separado de una manera cruel y despiadada.

¿Podría su atormentado espíritu volver a albergar esas enseñanzas y vivir de acuerdo a ellas después de todo lo acontecido?. ¿Podría obligarse a olvidar para retomar su misión en el punto donde la había dejado?. ¿Aún era digno de portar ese adjetivo de tan intrínseco significado?. Buda, el Iluminado. El que debía ser un ejemplo a seguir. El que debía mantenerse alejado de los deseos mundanos. Símbolo de Sabiduría y Virtud.

Y si eso suponía negar lo vivido, bloquear sus recuerdos más dulces; ¿deseaba realmente olvidar lo que había conocido junto a Mu?. Naturalmente que no, intentar admitir ese hecho como cierto sería engañarse, y equivalía a insultar la memoria de su único amor. Porque a pesar de que habíase cuestionado tanto, no había encontrado razón para tachar de ruin aquel sentimiento que no se igualaba a nada. ¿Cómo catalogar de dañino lo que se asemeja a la plenitud?. Lo que lo había llevado a experimentar las sensaciones más intensas jamás conocidas. Lo que le había permitido sentirse completamente vivo.

Reprimir aquellos sentimientos hubiera tenido como resultado el mismo fin, porque negarse a sentir estaba fuera de sus capacidades.

Cuanto más ahondaba en sus reflexiones, menos cabida dejaba a la piedad, espacio que era ocupado por la amargura y el resentimiento. Se sentía incapaz de desterrar aquellas siniestras emociones de profundas raíces de su alma herida.

Si tan solo pudiera hallar un atisbo de lógica a aquellos sucesos, quizás no le sería tan doloroso el saberse solo, con sus alas quebradas, imposibilitado para soñar.

Secó la humedad de sus mejillas y tambaleante se puso de pie.

Lo amaba tanto, lo extrañaba tanto... que ni todas las lágrimas del mundo serían suficientes para lamentar su ausencia.

-X-

Pálido, con las mandíbulas apretadas para callar la terrible verdad, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerse sangrar, encontróse rodeado de cruces sobre lápidas sepulcrales, lugar donde iban a enterrar los restos del que había truncado la vida de su amado.

.¿Por qué no había evitado asistir a tan trágico espectáculo?. Le hubiera resultado tan fácil evadir ese compromiso. Pero había preferido hacer lo contrario, quizás era una manera de cerrar un ciclo. Asegurarse que lo sufrido era tan horrorosamente cierto, como que Mu sería eternamente suyo.

El día no podía ser más propicio para aquel lúgubre cuadro . Los rayos que rasgaban el negro cielo iluminaban aquella tétrica escena y los truenos interrumpían los intervalos del fúnebre silencio que dejaban los sollozos desgarradores del hermano menor del fallecido, que había caído al suelo, temblando, con la cabeza oculta entre las manos.

Y por respeto a aquella pena tan similar a la suya propia, habíase guardado lo que sabía. ¿De qué valdría torturar a ese chico con una realidad semejante?. Únicamente acrecentarle el sufrimiento y causarle una espantosa desilusión. Ciertamente sería un acto de crueldad innecesario que él no era capaz de provocar.

Por otra parte, no estaba interesado en que esa confesión expiara algunas culpas, aligerando el peso de unas pocas conciencias y agobiando otras.

Sus ojos rebrillaron y se estremeció violentamente cuando el cajón descendió a la fosa donde el tiempo y los gusanos se encargarían de descomponer, devorar y finalmente desintegrar su contenido, quedando de aquel individuo solo su recuerdo.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente sumido en una meditación de relámpagos y tinieblas, recreando en su mente los efectos de los años pudriendo y consumiendo la carne de ese cuerpo de un alma igual de putrefacta.

.¿Sería suficiente castigo?.

-X-

Macabros fueron los recuerdos que quedaron enterrados en su memoria y con un silencio mortal, vivió los días que siguieron. Días infinitamente tristes, llenos de melancolía, en que la sombra del desánimo cubría con su velo su corazón lastimado.

Pero aún así, ni su reclusión le impedía enterarse lo que sucedía. Lo que estaban planeando. Los rumores de lo que se estaba gestando traspasaban la barrera invisible que había levantado y llegaban hasta él como portadores de nuevos aires. Por alguna extraña razón, Milo habíase designado la tarea de mantenerlo al tanto de lo que se deliberaba. Pensaba que aquello le ayudaría a sobrellevar su pena. Y es que el escorpión lo consideraba como alguien fundamental en aquella revolución que cambiaría la vida de muchos en el Sagrado recinto.

Pero a Shaka de nada le servía lo que se hiciera. ¿Qué importaba , si su corazón ya estaba deshecho?. Ni sus gritos silenciosos eran escuchados, ni sus brazos extendidos con angustia en un pedido de ayuda eran respondidos, ni sus lágrimas eran consoladas por suaves manos.

Hombres decepcionados, abatidos y molestos, condiciones peligrosas para quien pretende mantener su autoridad sobre estos, porque la inconformidad es aliada de la violencia y esta desconoce los límites.

Nerviosos, lívidos y febriles esperaban a aquella a la que habían jurado lealtad inquebrantable, respeto y devoción; y a quien ahora consideraban una niña déspota, soberbia, de actitudes reprobables.

Y al fin la vieron llegar. Avanzaba altiva, con paso seguro por el largo pasillo alfombrado de rojo terciopelo, acompañada por ese caballero que habíase convertido en su favorito, casi su lacayo. Pobre e indigno papel para un guerrero como él, que en su ignorancia veíalo como un honor.

Había allí algo que no encajaba, como piezas de un rompecabezas que se han colocado en lugares erróneos. Quizás fueron las miradas desdeñosas que la recibieron , o quizás el hecho de que ninguno de los presentes hincó su rodilla en el mármol en señal de veneración por su persona; o tal vez sentía en su espíritu el descontento de esos corazones.

Lo cierto es que apenas hubo cruzado el umbral de la fastuosa puerta y penetrado en aquel suntuoso salón signo de su posición, supo que no saldría bien librada.

Giró sobre sí misma y paseó su vista gélida y orgullosa por los rostros demudados de los presentes, no les daría el gusto de verla perturbada, temerosa e intimidada.

Seiya permanecía hostil, pensativo, serio. Ella sintió correr hielo por sus venas. Aquellos rostros inexpresivos la inquietaban. Parecíale que esos ojos la traspasaban.

Si era una reina y aquellos sus súbditos;. ¿qué pretendían con aquella reunión?.

Tomó asiento, fija la mirada en esos hombres que, en ese momento representaban una amenaza para el poder que creía poseer, y usando un tono indolente e insolente, comenzó diciendo:

-Accedí a venir porque supuse que...-

-Señora.-interrumpió la voz firme del Patriarca. - No ha sido invitada para hablar, sino más bien para escuchar.-

Como impulsada por un resorte, púsose de pie y miró pasmada e incrédula a su subordinado, quien, sin darle tiempo a que se pronunciara nuevamente, prosiguió:

-Dígnese sentarse, señora. Estimo que lo que va a oír es de su interés.- dijo afablemente.

Ella obedeció sin resistirse. Una ligera palidez cubrió su rostro y clavó en él su mirada de ave de rapiña. ¿Acaso pensaban sublevarse?. Una osadía que no quedaría impune. Un atrevimiento imperdonable.

- La hemos citado para comunicarle la determinación que hemos tomado. Hablo en nombre de todos los presentes al decir que deseamos que abandone el Santuario. Dados los resientes acontecimientos y sopesando su proceder en ellos, creemos conveniente que se retire lo antes posible, ya que su estadía en este lugar no es necesaria. Nos hemos sentido agraviados por la forma en que fue tratado el Caballero de Aries en los días previos a su inminente muerte. Fue casi expulsado del recinto, como si de algún tipo de criminal se tratase.-

Un murmullo de agrado acogió esas palabras dichas con grave solemnidad.

La muchacha recibió la puñalada en mitad del corazón. Levantóse bruscamente y el odio subió a sus labios. Un rugido de rabia resonaba en su conciencia. Sus manos se crisparon en un ademán de ira contenida. Miró alrededor con los ojos centellantes, semejantes a un rayo de odio feroz. ¿Había oído bien?. ¿Aquellos insensatos la estaban echando de su propio reino?. Y no sólo eso, además, cuestionaban sus actos.¡Absurdo!. ¡La desafiaban abiertamente!. Un insulto que no olvidaría y que les costaría caro.

A su lado, Seiya, con los ojos desorbitados, había palidecido y un escalofrío le corrió por la espina dorsal.

Con un esfuerzo supremo logró dominarse. Confiada en que, si demostraba rudeza y severidad, aquellos desistirían de su intento.

-.¡Suficiente!. ¡¿Qué clase de broma ridícula es esta?!. Vuelvan inmediatamente a sus Templos y fingiré que esto nunca sucedió.- exclamó presa de indecible turbación.

Pero nadie se movió. Por primera vez, no había entre ellos fisura alguna. La decisión estaba tomada, no darían marcha atrás después de haber tenido el valor para enfrentarla. Seguirían con firmeza hasta el final.

.¡Inaudito!. Una rebelión en su contra. En contra de la diosa a quien debían servir, a quien habían entregado sus vidas. Un levantamiento en su propio territorio, algo que nunca imaginó presenciar y de lo que ahora era protagonista directa.

Con su mirada de fuego, cargada de amenazas, envolvió al rubio caballero de la Sexta Casa, a quien creía organizador de aquella asamblea.

Alejado de todos, sombrío y silencioso, con su mente muy lejos de allí, no se percató de los penetrantes e intensos ojos que lo miraban furiosos, con insistencia siniestra.

-Atena, no estamos bromeando.- fue la voz burlona de Death mask la que rompió el silencio, acercóse hasta la mujer y sonriendo con sorna añadió.-No encontrarás entre nosotros a ninguno que obedezca tus órdenes, ya no cuentas con nuestro favor.-

Con expresión desencajada, pálida y alterada, gritó con tono estridente:

-.¡¡Ustedes están bajo mi mando!!. Solo yo tengo la facultad para decidir. Me deben obediencia, y no voy a permitir semejante falta de su parte, todos sin excepción serán castigados, a menos que...-

-Ya es tarde para eso Atena,-agregó con pena Shión .-no eres más que una simple niña, cegada por el poder. Ya no esperes más nada, porque no te ha de servir. Nuestras obligaciones eran fruto de la admiración que nos inspirabas...pero ahora, después de lo acontecido, solo quedan vestigios de lo que alguna vez significaste. –

Sonrió con perversa ironía, los ojos inyectados en hiel, y la cabeza en alto. ¡Ingratos e inconscientes!. Quisieran o no, la necesitaban, porque la paz de la tierra dependía de ella. Era imprescindible y aquellos, sólo unos mortales ordinarios, casi nada. ¿Qué podían hacer sin ella?.

Les daría el triunfo momentáneo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano acudirían a su presencia, en busca de su sabiduría y poder, entonces aprovecharía la oportunidad para vengarse. Pagarían con sangre aquella humillación.

Con voz ronca, amenazante, terrible, dijo al fin:

-.¿Quieren que me marche?. Muy bien, me iré, pero, pobre de aquel que se ha sublevado contra mi, no le alcanzará toda la vida para arrepentirse, porque yo no olvido. Volverán arrastrándose, suplicando perdón que no les será concedido, porque no son merecedores de ello. Llorarán e imploraran pero no serán escuchados. Guarden mis palabras en sus memorias. Recuerden bien lo que les digo-

Y salió del salón con paso vivo, con la mirada fija ardiendo en cólera, la frente cargada de desprecio, la cabeza erguida, y herida en el orgullo. Seiya, sin salir del estupor, la seguía por detrás.

Por sus finos labios vagó una sonrisa lívida y triste. La rueda del destino había dado vuelta una vez más y todos habían obtenido su castigo.

El nombre monosilábico de su amado sonó como un susurro inaudible, casi un lamento:

-Mu..-

-X-

.¿Estaba el viento agitando sus cabellos?. Casi sentía la corteza del árbol por donde deslizaba sus dedos. Veía los pétalos caer, percibía el aroma de las flores perfumar el aire. ¿O sería el recuerdo de las sensaciones que, aún después de perdido lo mortal, se conservaban intactas?. La vida lo rodeaba. Aquello de lo que había sido privado

Y era ahora una ínfima parte de la Nada y del Todo. Una pequeñísima gota en el océano de la infinidad. Apenas una memoria perdida, evocada siempre con pena. Un pensamiento impregnado de sufrimiento y nostalgia. Tristeza insondable, profunda, que le causaba un dolor inimaginable, mortificante. ¿Sería aquella la razón por la cual se encontraba allí?.

Como en una ensoñación, aproximóse a la querida presencia de resplandecientes vestiduras, con los ojos velados, empañada la visión , roto el corazón. Fuera de la realidad visible y tangible, parecíale tan cercano y tan lejano al mismo tiempo. Transparente, transfigurado, infinitamente bello, indescriptiblemente puro, porque era el alma lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Los ángeles debían verse opacados ante su luz.

Y no se sorprendió cuando con extrema dulzura, sus brazos rodearon la figura de magnifico brillo, haciéndole revivir intensas emociones adormecidas, porque todo lo que se refería a Mu tenía un halo de magia. Lo abrazó casi con desesperación, mezclando sus lágrimas con las del amado espíritu incorpóreo de cabellos color lavanda. Cayeron de rodillas sobre la hierba. Sin necesidad de decir nada, porque ambos padecían el mismo dolor.

Buscó su mirada con la suya y lo que vio reflejado en ella le oprimió el corazón, le heló la sangre en las venas. Dolor profundo, inconmensurable. Era su propia tristeza lo que en esos ojos encontró. Tan palpable, tan absoluta, tan inmensa, que dañaba como ninguna otra cosa. Sufrimiento tortuoso.

Sintió que moría y mataba a Mu en el proceso. Acarició con suavidad la mejilla del inmortal, limpiando sus lágrimas con ternura.

Dolía demasiado verlo sufrir así, y le era insoportable saberse el causante de su pena. Mu ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, no debía estar allí y era su clamor, su incomprensión lo que lo retenía impidiéndole partir. Su negativa para aceptar la _Impermanencia.(Anitya)_

_La muerte no es algo definitivo, no es final, del camino, es solo un cambio_.

Nunca hasta ese instante, aquella enseñanza le trajo tanta claridad a su mente y en ella encontró el consuelo que su alma precisaba. Mu sólo lo precedía en el viaje, hasta que llegase la hora de su muerte, para conducirlo de la mano, porque su vínculo había sido tejido por hilos de acero, fuertes, indestructibles. Perdurables, trascenderían tiempo y espacio.

Si antes vivía por él, debía seguir haciéndolo. Así, los momentos vividos quedarían grabados indelebles en su corazón por siempre y para siempre, y Mu seguiría vivo dentro de él.

Besó los labios sellando así su promesa de seguir adelante hasta que las fuerzas se agotasen, hasta que agobiado y sin alientos, la vida lo abandonara.

Sonrió con dulzura y amor indecibles y el polvo de estrellas que formaba su figura, se desvaneció fundiéndose con el rocío, porque al fin había entendido.

-X-

Y una vez por año, por aquella fecha, se permitía abandonar Kushinagar, aquel santuario sagrado donde su alma había encontrado el sosiego que necesitaba, entonces retornaba al lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de ese ser de profunda mirada, dulce carácter y suave voz , para renovar su promesa de amor.

Y recordaba también lo que es el dolor insuperable, formidable, intenso y las lágrimas volvían a caer como plomo derretido y su alma moría una vez más presa del sufrimiento, clamando por esa parte que le faltaba.

El cuerpo temblaba y la garganta se oprimía, su pecho se levantaba ahogando los sollozos, porque lo necesitaba como el primer día y lo amaba más que nunca.

Vivía esperando la muerte, porque cada día, cada hora, minuto, segundo, lo acercaba más a lo intangible, a lo eterno, porque más allá, del otro lado; donde habitan los espíritus celestes, esperaba alguien por él, de quien ya nadie lo separaría jamás.

FIN

Un beso enorme a aquellas lindas personitas que leyeron esta historia y me dejaron su comentario Edrianel, Pilla Doll, Virgo-Chan, Yami no Aries, Valsed, Shaka-Tiffy-y-Mu, e-Ifrit, ElIzI.ArIEs, DieCiel y xanxel. Cada una de sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz. Infinitas gracias de corazón por su apoyo.


End file.
